


To Babysit a Chocobo

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith leaves Vincent with more responsibilities than he's ever wanted. With Cid's help, they'll be taking care of a little bundle of joy...or should that be feathers?  Valenwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A particularly old fic but still one of my favorites. Though has gone through a blender so, aside from most of the speech moments, a lot of this has been reedited. The original will still be posted at and y-gallery completely untouched though.

"….You want me to do what?" Vincent stood at the front door to Shinra mansion, currently his by the way, staring down at Aerith like she was crazy for the sudden request she was asking of him. It'd been a couple of weeks now since the last time she visited the mansion alongside Cloud and almost everyone else in their old crew as they invited themselves over for an unexpected party, unexpected on Vincent's part anyway. He wasn't going to lie. He hadn't enjoyed it one bit. Especially considering the mess they left behind that he had to clean up that took two days to get rid of.

There were things like cigarette buds, beer cans, fur balls, and other miscellaneous items, some of which he didn't even try to bother deciphering. The two days of cleaning up afterwards had been pure hell. It didn't help that the monsters still living in the mansion liked to floating around randomly. They never helped. Useless beast. Now here Aerith was in front of him, asking him to do this…this of all things.

"I need you to take care of him for a little while," Aerith said holding up the tiny chocobo she'd held in her arms since Vincent first opened the door. She had a baby bag hanging off one shoulder that probably housed everything the chocobo needed for a long overnight stay. "Just for a day." Or two. That bag definitely looked bigger than just a day worth of babysitting.

"Why didn't you just take him to the chocobo ranch?" Vincent asked in return, pulling his cape away from the baby chocobo when he tried to snap at it with his beak. The little guy had the nerve to kweh at him indignantly for taking it away from him. Vincent ignored him keeping his red gaze focused on Aerith. What exactly was she thinking coming to him of all people?

Aerith smiled and lifted her shoulder to keep the bag from sliding off almost looking like she was just shrugging in response to his mental thought. "It was completely filled up. And I definitely can't take him where I'm going. "…Where exactly were they going?

"So why didn't you give him to someone else like Yuffie or Cid or…" He frowned slightly getting quiet as he started to see the reasoning behind him being the only reasonable choice. Cid would probably kill the poor thing with all his chain smoking…Yuffie would probably sale it and well…Red doesn't even have the hands to be able to feed it or nurse it. No…Red could have managed it somehow.

"Well-" Aerith looked back when she heard a whistle and Vincent looked up to see Cloud and Tifa gesturing for her to hurry up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Vincent blinked tensing up at the suddenness of being loaded with both a baby chocobo and a baby bag. His eyes flashed with confusion before a bit of panic started to show in them.

"W-Wait!"

"Don't worry. I told Cid to come by and check on you being that he's the only one you seem to put up with at least." She turned around starting to walk off as she looked over her shoulder waving at him and giving him a wink. "I'll see you in three days! Don't worry, instructions are in the bag!" Vincent blinked being left flabbergasted as he stood there until he saw the Highwind lifting into the air. He could imagine that Cid was probably up there staring out the window and laughing at him for being suckered into this. Geez…

So Cid was dropping them off at the place they were going to, huh? Well he'd definitely tell Vincent about what was going on once he cornered the blond and…wait…didn't she say a couple of days? Where did three days come from?

"Wark?" The baby chocobo tilted his head slightly, pulling at Vincent's clothes a little as the former gunman sighed heading back inside. Kicking the door closed behind him, he sat the chocobo on the ground watching as he wobbled slightly to steady himself before shaking his feathers, fluffing them.

"Don't make a mess," Vincent said pointing a finger at the little thing grumbling as he wobbled over to him and started pecking at his shoes. This was going to be a nuisance to his daily routine, not that he had one. If anything he spent his days brooding in one room or another, thinking about what he should do to reconstruct the mansion. Sometimes he would even let his imagination roam and he'd see his younger self, looking so perky with his short hair. He'd be beside Lucrecia, who was his wife, and he'd be dancing the night away in this very mansion which was his home…. He shook his head from that thought heading towards the kitchen, the little chocobo following him. No, he probably would not have lived in this place, not when it was so gloomy and held memories he'd rather not remember.

"Wark!" Vincent turned looking down at his feet at the chocobo lifting his brow a bit.

"What?"

"Wark Wark!"

"You hungry?" The chocobo disregarded him, tugging on his pants leg. Grunting, Vincent opened up the baby bag, pulling out the items belonging to the chocobo and sitting them down on the kitchen counter. Aerith had even packed a baby rattled inside. What would a chocobo do with that? He found what he assumed were his instructions on how to take care of the chocobo and opened it reading quietly.

Vincent,

I placed as much geisha green into the bag as I could. I appreciate what you're doing for me. I'm sorry about this being so sudden but we couldn't take him with us and you were the only person I could think of to entrust him with on such short notice. His name is Chip. So if you call him by that he'll respond to you. Also he can only eat twice a day, and he has to eat before seven or else he'll be hyper all night. He's really loveable once you get to know him. Please take good care of him for me. I'll see you in five days! Thank you!

Aerith

P.S. If you need some more Geisha greens, ask Cid. He'll tell you where to go.

….Five days?

She seemed to be adding more and more time to this babysitting job he was thrown into. He didn't think himself capable of growing to love such a little creature, even if it was cute. The chocobo plucked at his leg some more before Vincent finally picked him up and held out one of the geisha greens for him to eat. It was after seven but he wasn't sure how a chocobo could get hyper. Either way, if it would get the creature to stop pestering him, he'd gladly feed him. He continued to let him eat as he headed out of the kitchen and up the steps to what was considered his bedroom.

Since there were two bedrooms upstairs in the mansion, Vincent placed the chocobo in one. He set him down on the ground, giving him a little lecture on what not to do to the furniture or the floors before he closed the door leaving him there. That would take care of that. The little puffball would sleep in a room, and Vincent would sleep in his own room. However, he hadn't even taken two steps from the door before the kheeing sound came blaring out through the wooden door to the room. He would have ignored it had it not sounded like his eardrums were about to burst. His patience exploded as he opened the door glaring in at the bird.

Chip instantly ceased his crying sounds as he wobbled over to Vincent instantly biting at his pants again. "You're becoming a nuisance," Vincent said picking the chocobo up and taking him to his room. "You can sleep in here with me for one night, but no more." The creature disregarded him with a look, tilting his head to look at his sitter as he was set down on the bed. Vincent changed into comfortable sleep clothes and laid down on his back blinking slightly as Chip nuzzled down to sleep on his chest. It made Vincent smile, the chocobo looking like a little yellow fuzz ball. Maybe it was a few seconds later or a couple of minutes before Vincent found his eyes shutting and his thoughts becoming more dispersed and less frequent. His breathing became heavy and slow, causing the chocobo to rise and fall in a comforting haze as the two of them fell asleep to the soft breathing in the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, rise and fuckin shine, sleepyhead!" Cid held the cig clenched to one side of his mouth, his hand down on Vincent's shoulder shaking the man into waking up. Right…Cid. He forgot Aerith said Cid would be coming to check up on him. Wait…how did Cid even get inside the mansion? Geez, couldn't he have picked a later time to want to come visit him? "Get your ass up and do your job."

Vincent grumbled slightly lying on his stomach. His head was buried under the pillow before as he lifted his slightly he turned his red glaring eyes in Cid's direction. "What are you doing in my house?"

"You left the door open so I figured you were giving me an invitation." So he forgot to lock it. He was going to have to start making that a habit soon. Cid took a step back seeming to take care not to stop on the chocobo by his feet as he folded his arms over his chest watching with amusement as Vincent tried to wake himself up. "Not to mention your little 'charge' here making all that fuckin noise with his whining. It's not my job to be feeding the damn thing, you know." He took the cig from his lips, blowing a puff of smoke into the air as Vincent finally managed to sit up on the bed rubbing a hand over his eyes sleepily.

"I didn't even ask to take care of him," Vincent said grunting at the gruff sound of his voice, eyes still glaring at Cid before focusing in on the cigarette. "And don't smoke that in the house."

"Yeah yeah," Cid said smothering the cig on a desk behind him before he looked at Vincent again. Cid had this way of looking at him sometimes like he was reading more into him. It wasn't something Vincent was used to. In fact, he was used to people looking away from him, usually out of fear of him being some kind of monster.

The people in the village avoided the mansion and at the same time avoided him. They knew he was there. But a man with red eyes wasn't a normal thing. So usually he was shunned by normal humans and could only take refuge with the monsters living here in the mansion. At least they didn't seem to mind his company…minus the creepy half axe guy swinging from the ceiling that he didn't mind the idea of killing one day.

Honestly, clearing them all out would be the smartest thing to do if the damn things would just stay dead. Well, it did keep him from getting lonely. At least he knew they weren't going anywhere for an eternity or two. But if he really had to he could just tear them to shreds. It would at least give him some peace temporarily. Speaking of peace….

"He kept me up all night," Vincent said tiredly, eyes drooping before he opened them again staring accusingly at the chocobo on the floor regarding him with curious eyes and a small cooing sound. "I wasn't even asleep for five minutes before he started running around making that… noise."

"Well what did you expect when you agreed to do this?" Cid asked sitting on the end of the bed and toeing Chip away from him with a foot, his fingers twitching around the cigarette bud still between his fingers. . "Besides, you have what…five more days? Then you don't have to worry about this ever again." He wasn't even going to ask how Cid knew about the five days.

Vincent nodded slightly. "You're right." He sat their quietly for a moment looking down at the bed before looking up at Cid catching the other grumbling and cursing as Chip pecked at his pants. "I should get dressed now."

"I agree. You look like a bum."

"Get out."

"What?! Geez calm down! Don't be so fuckin uptight!"

Vincent shook his head frowning as he looked up at him again, unconsciously avoiding staring into the bright blue eyes staring back at him. "I mean get out of my room so I can change."

"Oh…. Too shy to change in front of another guy huh? Ok ok, I'm leaving, sheesh!" Cid picked up the baby chocobo heading for the door already reaching into his pocket for a fresh cig. "I didn't wanna see your bony ass anyway."

"…Don't smoke that around Chip."

"Yeah, yeah. You're beginning to act like his fuckin mother." Cid stepped out of the room before turning around, shifting the cig around his mouth with his tongue as he looked at Vincent. "Just don't forget, you didn't hatch this damn egg." Vincent closed the door in his face hearing muttering on the other side of the door about "someone having a stick of his ass" before he head Cid heading down the stairs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first day was pretty quiet for the most part as they took turns with taking care of the chocobo following the list of things to do and the times to do them. It was annoying. Hell, there was actually a schedule for playtime and naps. All this for a baby chocobo? It didn't make any sense at all. Did Aerith really expect him to do all of this stuff?

"…Does the damn thing say anythin about potty trainin the fuckin thing?" Vincent let his eyes scan over the list before slowly shaking his head. "Then you might wanna invest in some freakin diapers or somethin before that thing ruins all your furniture." Vincent blinked looking at the pilot standing there with his arms folded with Chip running around his feet. He had his thumb pointed back towards the living room making Vincent grunt at the fact that he'd be washing up some sofa cushions soon. This was going to be a long day.

"By the way," Cid said moving carefully around the chocobo at his feet. He made it over to the kitchen table taking a seat across from Vincent as he glanced around before leaning close whispering as if trying not to be heard. Just who did he think would be here to hear him? The scent of cigarettes reached Vincent's nose but he'd almost become accustomed to the strong smell. He just wished he didn't have to be bothered with it.

"I've been meaning to ask you this," Cid continued as he pointed his finger down the hallway suddenly at a pumpkin monster hovering their looking at them. "Why the hell…are those things still flying around this place?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders looking over at the pumpkin. "…They live here?"

"That's a hell of a dumb reason for those things to be here. Hell, I swear the freaky freak hanging from the ceiling has been checking me out!" Cid shuddered at the thought but it made Vincent's lips lift in a slight smile at the action.

"They've lived here as long as I have if not longer. I have no right to kick them out." Vincent leaned back in his chair. "Besides, they're not harming anything."

"You could at least train the suckers to help out around the place," Cid said glaring back at the pumpkins. "And if any of them touches me, I'm killing them."

"Hm…" Vincent went quiet as he thought the first half of what Cid said. If he trained them to help around the house, it would give them something to do as well as keep them out of his hair. He could even have them watch the chocobo…though he wouldn't trust them that far. He needed to dust the place not to mention mop the floors and repaint the walls. Some furniture needed to be replaced, like the broken piano or the dusty recliner and couches. And some places just needed more to them. He did agree that the ceiling monster was a pervert considering that sometimes when he walked by he felt like something had grabbed his ass. So killing him didn't sound like a bad deal at all.

"Wark!" Chip pecked at Vincent's foot trying to get the other's attention. He opened his mouth wide giving out a loud kheeing sound as he flapped his wings.

"Looks like the little pest is hungry again," Cid said returning his eyes to Vincent.

"I just fed him. It can't be that." Vincent looked down at the little bird sitting by Cid's feet pecking at his pants leg.

"Well…what does the list say?" Cid leaned across the table, looking upside down at the schedule lying on the table in front of Vincent not picking up on Vincent leaning back from his sudden closeness.

"WK…"

"What the hell's a WK?" Cid asked grunted asking with annoyance as he pushed the chocobo away with his foot.

"It means we have to take him for a walk…I think." Vincent stood up walking over to the baby bag and opening it finding a leash inside. Considering that Aerith had packed Chip a baby rattle, he figured they'd probably be a leash here as well. At least there wasn't a stroller delivered. Kneeling down, he called Chip over to him placing the hoop around his neck before he stood up again. Well…..might as well get it over with."

"Khee!" Chip happily ran in a little circle in front of Vincent before he sat down using a foot to scratch his side.

"Little bastard has fleas?" Vincent shook his head at Cid's words and looked down at the list again. What else did Aerith have for them to do after the walk?

"We have to give him a bath when we get back," Vincent said looking up and receiving a look from Cid that said something like 'no fuckin way, not in a million years.' "And after that we have to feed him again, then brush his teeth, and read him a bedtime story."

"Sure. And while we're at it we'll dress the little fucker up in his cute fuckin little jammies and bunny slippers." If you couldn't tell Cid was being sarcastic then the look he was giving the little chocobo would definitely prove it. A pumpkin floated by smiling happily at them before it disappeared around the corner. Vincent shook his head but he ignored it as usual as he looked up at Cid.

"Actually…that's on here too."

"What the hell is a chocobo going to do with those?" So Cid was finally seeing the how crazy this whole situation really was. It was a good question. What the hell was a chocobo going to do with all these weird routines? It was like he was a mix between a dog and a human baby.

Cid chewed on his cig in annoyance as Vincent stood up with the leash in his hand glancing up at him. At the rate he was chewing on the cig, he wouldn't have one to smoke by the time he was done with it.

"They're treating the damn thing like it's actually a baby or something!" Cid got up from his chair then picked the chocobo up, holding him up so he could look him eye to eye. "God damn it, be a man! You can't let those crazy ass women baby you! You keep this up and you'll be walking around with pink little bows all over the place!" Chip cocked his head to the side, looking at Cid yet apparently not listening to him as he tried to bite at his collar.

Vincent shook his head watching them both. Wouldn't Barret have been a better choice as a babysitter than him? He already had a daughter, raising a chocobo couldn't be that much harder. Besides, his daughter Marlene would have loved him.

"Well come on," Cid said putting the chocobo back on the ground. "Let's get this over with." Vincent agreed starting for the door, the chocobo automatically following him biting at his red cloak. Cid mumbled something but followed them out giving Chip a dirty look when the little chocobo looked back at his pants. "Don't even think about it."

Just four and a half more days. Please…please let them go by quickly.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you remember to feed him?"

"Yep."

"Take him for a walk?"

"Yep."

"Play with him?"

"Well I guess sitting on the couch and kicking the fuckin ball for him to chase counts so yep."

"…What about reading him a story?"

"…Nope." At the look Vincent gave him Cid lifted his hands in exasperation. "Why the hell would I read a story to a chocobo?" Cid yelled putting his hands down on his hips and glaring at Vincent like it was his fault. The former Turk stared back at him confused by the sudden outburst. It wasn't like he was mad Cid didn't read him a story. He understood that it didn't make any sense at all either. But he'd learned that the chocobo actually did seem to listen to the stories he told even if they were cheesy little books like Red Riding Hood and Three Bears.

The two of them were sitting on the couch together going over the list of chores that Aerith had left for them. Was all of this really necessary for taking care of a chocobo? They were only on the third day and already the list was working their nerves. Why was there so much stuff to do?

Actually it was working more than just Vincent's nerves. He rubbed his forehead preparing his brain for another thirty minutes of Cid complaining about how much sense this all made. Chip was sitting in Vincent's lap content to let Vincent pet him, his eyes half opened as he cooed.

"I mean it's a chocobo! It doesn't even fuckin know what English is!" Cid huffed standing up and pacing in front of the couch angrily as he chewed on the end of his cig. Great, he was getting started on his rant for today. "And on top of that they even gave it baby books! And I'm not fuckin going to read a god damn baby book to some damn bird that doesn't even know how to read!" The subject of Cid's conversation chirped excitedly at Cid's angry yelling before he rolled onto his back, flapping his wings rapidly and squirming around as he squawked. "Is that supposed to be a fuckin temper tantrum?" Vincent covered his ears in pain as the bird got louder. One thing he needed to remember in the future, don't make a chocobo angry. "Fine. You want a story? Here's a fuckin story for you!"

"Cid…" Vincent only gave a half attempt at trying to calm Cid down knowing it was too late to prevent the angry rant. He was babysitting for two now.

"Once a upon a time this guy with freaky, blue eyes and spiky ass blond hair decided to fuckin make the best pilot in the whole damn world babysit a chocobo pansy who wipes his butt on the furniture and eats freaky green shit for dinner!"

"Khee!" Chip squeaked out angrily already on his feet flapping his wings rapidly like he was trying to face off against Cid's ornery attitude.

"Don't talk about my momma!" Cid yelled out talking back to the chocobo as if he understood exactly what he said. Vincent blinked wondering if maybe he really was the only intelligent person left in the mansion. Hell, maybe it was better with just him and the monsters.

"Anyway," Vincent said interrupting their argument as he stood to his feet. "I'm going to go give Chip his bath while you cool yourself down. I'm not staying up to listen to this tonight." Chocobo in hand, Vincent left the living room heading up the steps. He made his exit look smooth as his red cape billowed behind him as if being hit by an invisible wind. And the others wondered why he wore it. That was reason enough to him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since the chocobo was so tiny, Vincent decided to wash him in the sink since it was conveniently small enough that he didn't have the fear of Chip accidently drowning himself. Not that Vincent planned on leaving him unsupervised anyway. At least Chip was the type to love baths meaning he didn't have to fight to get him into the sink. He cooed instantly once inside, his feathery body trembling at the feel of the brush moving over him as well as the feeling of Vincent lightly rubbing the soap into him.

But there was one thing Vincent had learned from his first session of Chip's bath time. It was the reason why he was now wearing an oversized white T-shirt and an old pair of jeans he'd found in one of the bedroom dressers. He was lucky they happened to be his size. Then again knowing who used to work in this mansion it might not have been a surprise at all. He frowned shaking his head of the thought of the crazy Hojo as he curled his bare toes in the bathroom carpet.

He'd learned his lesson after his time first washing Chip. He'd gotten too comfortable; maybe even a little too confident at how calmly Chip had sat there. So as soon as he had finished soaping Chip up, the chocobo had dipped down into the water then started to flap his wings rapidly to rinse himself off. His sudden attack on the water had left Vincent drenched from head to toe. But he was prepared this time.

This time Vincent slowly soaped the chocobo up watching him carefully as he waited for the right moment to stop. As soon as he thought the chocobo was completely relaxed he let go and stepped back quickly, arm held out in front of him just in time to block the onslaught of water being propelled at him. He felt the chill of water soaking into his clothes and pulled his arms down finding the chocobo looking at him in confusion.

"I guess you're clean now," he said, gently retrieving Chip from the water and wrapping him up in a towel rubbing him dry.

"Wark!" Chip poked his head out of the towel looking up at Vincent with those adorable big eyes literally forcing a tiny smile to slip on Vincent's face. This wasn't so bad. Babysitting the little guy wasn't bad at all. He frowned. It was the big crybaby downstairs that was the problem.

"Let's get you dried up," Vincent said watching the chocobo burrow back down into the warmth of the towel. Not like he could blame him. Being soaked himself, he could feel the chilly air hitting against his wet clothes. But it wasn't like he couldn't handle it. Hell, besides his hair he could easily dry off with no problem. Not like he could get sick or anything anyway…that he knew of. He pushed the bathroom door open pausing with a blink as he heard a thump followed by a blur of curses from behind the door.

"Mother fuckin…" Cid rubbed at his head sitting on the floor, the unlit cig still held between his lips as he scowled glaring at the door then glaring at Vincent peeking around it looking down at him. "Can you hit me any harder with that?" The sarcasm was pretty obviously. But Vincent pretended not to notice as he nodded his head grabbing hold of the door just about to hit him with it again before he was stopped. "God damn it, would you stop taking everything so seriously?" Cid stood up quickly dusting himself off before he looked at Vincent, eyes gliding down taking in Vincent's current state before lifting a brow. "…What'd you do? Take a bath with him?"

"You could say that," Vincent replied glancing down at the cold, wet clothing. "He seems to like to shake himself off a lot while getting his bath."

"Figured as much…" Cid was still looking at Vincent, a strange look in his eyes that was completely foreign to Vincent. The ex-gunman shifted himself slightly starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the stare. His cheeks reddened as time passed with Cid still staring at his chest making Vincent glance down at his wet shirt. It didn't help that the shirt was practically see-through and that it felt like Cid was undressing him with his eyes. Chip peeking out of the towel to see what was taking Vincent so long.

"What?" Vincent asked, his voice coming out more timidly than he expected with Cid staring at him so intensely.

"I'm just trying to figure it out." Cid stated as he reached out a hand brushing a finger against the skin being seen through Vincent's wet shirt, the muscle twitching from the touch as Vincent visibly shivered. "How the hell did a guy like you get toned like that? You're skinny as hell but you've got muscles!"

Vincent shook his head but he couldn't stop the blush blaming the shiver running through his body on the cold clothes and not on the fact that he'd just been touched by Cid. "It's called working out."

Cid's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Vincent in shock. "What? You work out?" He glanced around the hallway they were standing in. "Where at? You don't seem like the bubbly type to go out on a nice morning jog."

"That's none of your business." He brushed past Cid heading to his room to get changed into something more comfortable and familiar. "But since you're so busy being nosy, get some food ready for Chip and an actual bedtime story."

"Geez! You give that damn bird more attention than me! What's he got that I don't got?!"

"A cute face and common sense." Vincent growled out quickly before he ducked into his room closing the door behind him locking it. With a deep breath, he moved to the bed and set the towel down. The towel fell from around the chocobo as he shook himself free before licking at his feathers. Vincent let him be moving over to his dresser and finding some dry clothes to wear. He'd found a lot of abandoned clothes in the dressers around the house and had taken the time to wash them all before finding that he could actually fit them. Had Hojo made them for him in preparation for having to change his filthy clothes before his experimentation went downhill? Definitely not something he wanted to think about.

He took off his wet shirt and was about to put on the new one till found himself staring down at his chest. Though he was very thin, he actually had defining bumps of muscles lining his body. He'd never paid much attention to his body before, or maybe he avoided looking at it with the knowledge of what Hojo had done to him in the past. He also had some scars and bruises here and there that had been made before the time where his body was able to regenerate from his injuries.

But he'd never worried about whether he was handsome or good looking enough to go on dates. He didn't bother with his hair, keeping it because he felt no need to cut it, taking care of it for hygienic reasons more than for looks. He didn't care about clothes, wearing whatever was around…though feeling most comfortable in his black outfit and red cape feeling most secure in them. The only thing that maybe bothered him at times was his claw that he used to hide his deformity thanks again to the experiments performed on him in the past. There was no way he'd ever dare to take the claw off even if he had to be extra careful not to hurt anyone with it.

Once he was fully dressed he reached down wrapping the chocobo in the towel again before he left the room. "Let's get you fed and put to bed."

"Kweh…" Vincent opened the door, closing it quietly behind him as he started for the steps. It was quiet…which felt really disturbing to Vincent now. From the past two days of spending time with Cid he'd gotten used to hearing the other's loud voice. To hear absolute silence put him into an alert status he wasn't prepared for. He moved down the steps as quietly as he could, cursing under his breath as the steps creaked beneath his feet right when he reached the last step. The floors needed some work too.

"Ah, right on time!" Cid said from the kitchen, causing Vincent to sigh slightly with relief. A scent caught his nose suddenly and Vincent sniffed at the air before he moved heading for the kitchen with the chocobo still in his arms.

"What's that smell?" Vincent asked as he entered the kitchen.

Cid grinned at him gesturing at a chair at the table. "Take a seat and I'll show you." Vincent frowned slightly but sat down anyway, keeping an eye on Cid. The other stood by the stove, dipping something into a bowl with a ladle before he walked over and placed it in front of Vincent. "Eat up." Vincent blinked looking down at the reddish stuff. It had a couple things floating around in it, looking similar to beans…but the smell was definitely mouthwatering. He glanced at Cid noting the other waiting expectantly before he finally grabbed a spoon and ate a mouthful of it. As soon as it was in his mouth, his eyes widened and he looked up at Cid in shock.

"What is this?" He asked him pointing down at the bowl with the spoon. "It's really good."

"That's what I'd like to call chili," Cid said with a laugh as he grabbed the chocobo putting him on the ground. Chip instantly wobbled over to his food tray on the floor, hungrily eating at the geisha greens. Vincent tilted his head to the side, staring up at Cid in amazement. He wasn't complaining…what was with the sudden change? What was he after?

"I didn't know you could cook," Vincent said carefully, listening to Cid to see if he gave anything away.

"Well, it's about the only thing I can cook. It's from my ma's own recipe." He blinked at the suspicious look Vincent was giving him. "What?"

"You're up to something," Vincent said quietly. "Not that long ago you were complaining about Chip being a pain…now you're being nice. It's kind of creepy."

"Well…" Cid scratched behind his head, looking like he was trying to figure out the situation himself. "Ok, so I admit I'm a little jealous of the brat. He's getting all of your attention and…I want some attention too." He looked off to the side, apparently feeling weird saying it. Whether he was feeling just as weird as Vincent at the admission, he wasn't sure.

Vincent didn't quite know what to say. "Well…how about I read you both a bedtime story?"

Cid looked at him as if saying 'what the hell do you take me for,' but the look Vincent gave him was enough to keep him quiet. Still deep down, Vincent really was confused by Cid's confession. Sure, he and Cid seemed on good terms and yeah he did find the man entertaining, but why was it that he felt a sense of…giddiness when hearing Cid admit to wanting Vincent's attention? He wasn't supposed to get giddy. He was supposed to be all dark and broody.

Yet there he sat, blushing slightly as he thought about it looking down at the chili, absently eating it. Chip finished his greens and came over instantly pecking at Vincent's pants leg. When Vincent looked down, the chocobo looked up at him with his adorable huge eyes and khewed cutely looking like a child begging for toys and candy.

"I'll read you the story after I finish eating," Vincent said to him assuming that's what he wanted. The chocobo seemed content with that answer…or maybe he wasn't considering he went straight over to where Cid was standing by the stove.

"What the hell do you want now?" Cid said looking down at the little chocobo, then pushing him to the side with his foot when he didn't move. The chocobo squeaked out loudly, flapping his wings angrily before he viciously attacked Cid's pants leg, grabbing hold and pulling at it. It didn't seem to faze Cid who grumbled and moved his foot to the side causing Chip to topple over onto his side.

"Kweh!"

"You and what army?!"

They were acting like siblings and they weren't even the same species. Vincent sighed rubbing at his head repeatedly reminding himself that there were only two more days of this left. Then Chip would go home with Aerith and Cid would go home with Shera. And he'd be alone again.

Somehow the thought of peace and quiet didn't entice him as much as he thought it would. Yet, he actually enjoyed this time with Cid…and he found he was getting a little attached to the chocobo too. Maybe he should consider raising one himself. At least then he wouldn't have just monsters as company.

"Damn it, didn't I tell you to stop staring at me?!" Vincent looked over expecting to see Cid glaring at Chip but instead found the angry blue eyes glaring at one of the floating pumpkins. Vincent frowned deeply seeing the monster floating by them. Lately, they'd been gathering around Cid far more than in the past. It wasn't exactly the most comforting of things to see, especially when Cid had been telling him how they'd been touching his ass lately. Maybe they really were bored and he needed to find him something to do. But how in the world would he be able to train a bunch of monsters to do menial work like cleaning?

Standing from his chair Vincent walked over to Cid standing in front of him so his back was to the monster blocking their view. He knew they wouldn't do anything while he was watching. They feared Vincent's temper when he got angry, not to mention the beasts residing inside him. "Let's go read the story now."

"Fine fine," Cid said though he stood on his toes and glared over Vincent's shoulder at the monster retreating. "I'll agree to this story thing. But in return I want one of your guns."

Vincent blinked then frowned. It wasn't as though Cid even knew how to work a gun not to mention fire it.

"What do you need a gun for?"

"To blow that suckers head off if he tries any freaky shit with me." Cid shuddered slightly. "What if he tries to eat my head or suck my blood?"

"Ok…." Vincent shook his head giving up on the conversation. It was enough to make Vincent consider letting the other sleep in his room for the night to alleviate his fears of the monsters. But considering how loudly Cid snored, he doubted he'd be able to sleep comfortably in the same room with him. Chip was probably the only one that could sleep easily through it all.

Picking the drying chocobo up Vincent headed to the living room with Cid right behind him continuing to glower at the floating pumpkin over his shoulder. The monster continued grinning watching as the three of them left before it floated off to some other part of the house. "Freakin ugly orange faced…." Cid continued muttered under his breath. Yeah. Vincent was definitely going to have to keep an eye on Cid or else the other would set the whole house on fire just to get rid of the monsters. He took a seat on the couch, Cid coming to sit beside him but not so close for it to feel uncomfortable. In fact, he could have sat closer even. Wait…why would he want him to sit closer?

"So what's the story?" Cid said leaning back on the couch, looking relaxed even though Vincent was sure the pilot was having a craving for a cig right now, well unless he took a quick smoke break while Vincent was changing. "And it better not be any of that love story junk or that stupid egg on a wall crap or any bull about kids running around doing stuff." Well that ruled out about every prince and princess story Vincent knew of.

Vincent cleared his throat closing his eyes as he reached down petting the semi dry chocobo on the head keeping him wrapped in the towel so he wouldn't get cold. "Fine, since you've just eliminated every child's story in existence, I'll make up a story." Yeah, that was easier said than done. "Once upon a time," Vincent started out, "there was an old man who lived in a…" Don't say shoe….

"…Castle." Vincent said continuing. "He was a dirty old man who kidnapped women and sold them for gold making him a very rich old man." He glanced at Cid expecting the other to interrupt with some snide remark but was surprised to see the other was actually paying attention without complaint. So far so good. Now if he could finish the story without incident he'd be happy.

"One day a wizard came to his house disguising himself as a beautiful woman to trick the old man."

"He has to be a pretty damn old man to not see that," Cid said quietly. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Vincent for even a single second. It was starting to make Vincent feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Well…he did fall for it…because the old man was an idiotic fool," Vincent explained swallowing slightly when Cid unknowingly slid closer to make himself comfortable not noticing how it made Vincent fidget in his seat. "So then…the old man invited the woman into his house, not knowing it was really a wizard in disguise. He wined and dined and took her to a room. When the woman's back was turned to him, he took a sack trapping her inside it."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Cid said interrupting as he sat up quickly in protest. "That's unrealistic! How the hell is the woman not gonna realize there's a creepy old man behind her? He's old so he's noisy! And I'm sure there should have been some kind of struggle with trying to get her in the sac!"

"She was drunk from the wining and dining," Vincent explained though his eye twitched slightly. "It's just a story so it doesn't have to be realistic."

"But at least make it make sense!" Cid said leaning in as his brows furrowed in frustration. "For instance, how about he goes to hack her up with a knife and she turns around and the old man realizes that she is really a freaky magic guy in drag who likes to trick old men into sleeping with him."

"…that's just sick," Vincent said, shuddering at the mental image of two old guys making out. Thanks, Cid, thanks a lot. Now the image was going to be stuck in his head and might even give him nightmares unless he could think of something else to keep his mind off it.

"What? Got a problem with two guys making out?"

"No!" Vincent shouted out quickly then closed his eyes calming himself down and getting himself back under control. Cid was making him lose his nerves but he couldn't figure out why. "I have…no problem with two guys being together. But I don't need images of old men being naked and in the same bed with each other."

Cid blinked at that but made no comment despite the blush occurring on Vincent's face that was thankfully half hidden by his cloak. "Who said they had to be old? What if the wizard was a pretty, young guy like you? And let's say he turned the old man into a sexy man like me? You wouldn't have a problem then, would you?" He seemed too calm saying all of this. The blush on Vincent's face spread even more, especially when he looked up again to see Cid still staring at him expectantly. Was Cid just trying to make a point or embarrass the hell out of him? Hell, why was he even using the two of them as examples for his strange scenario?

"I…guess I wouldn't…." Vincent stood to his feet holding Chip carefully in his shaky hands as he avoided looking down at Cid, instead focusing his eyes on anything but him. "I think it's time I go to bed and lay Chip down as well." He didn't say anything further turning away from Cid as he forced himself to move calmly for the steps. The last thing he needed was for Cid to suddenly start to ask more questions of him.

"Geez, you're such a spoiled sport. I was just having fun so stop freaking out!" Cid didn't stand to follow him, something Vincent was thankful for. But there was no telling what was running through Cid's mind at that moment. Exactly what was Cid trying to gain by asking him if he had a problem with two men together? "I'm gonna hit the hay soon too. So see you in the morning, Vince!"

"Yes….goodnight." Vincent glanced back finding Cid at the bottom of the steps staring up at him and his cheeks reddened more as he moved faster finally making it to the top before he rushed to his room. As soon as he was inside he closed the door behind him and sat Chip down on the bed before he found himself pacing by the bed. This was weird. This was too weird. Why was it bothering him so much? What was this feeling he was getting? Why did he want to go back downstairs and confront Cid and find out what he meant by his words? Why were these questions torturing him?

Just two more days...that's all….just two…more…days….

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished reviewing this. DX Sorry for the wait but I'm going through rehab for my back...which seems to be going pretty well :D So I'm content. Also con stuff...cause I'm behind on my cosplay. DX

"Wark! Wark wark wark!"

"Damn it, would you shut up before you wake him?"

Vincent's eyes twitched slightly from the noisy chirps and voices of the intruders trying to wake him up. There was no reason for Cid to be in his room. So why the hell was he in there right now? No…maybe this wasn't real. Maybe this was a dream brought on by the awkward moment he and Cid had yesterday after Cid's comments about two old men sleeping together. Yeah, that had to be it. Cid wouldn't possibly invade his privacy and sneak into his room. Then again, this was Cid, the same person that had suggested Vincent be a sexy wizard set on seducing him.

Damn it, he felt like his cheeks were heating up again. Why was it that just thinking about the blond made his heart race so fast? Especially when he thought about the way those nice, blue eyes stared at him last night. No, don't think on that. He just needed to sleep. He wasn't ready to confront Cid yet, not when those thoughts were still so fresh in his mind.

"Wark! Wark wark wark...wa-khee!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet, you stupid bird!"

This was just a dream. It would go away.

"Khee!"

"Ow! Fuck!"

Just a dream…please let this just be a dream.

"Khweee!"

"Shhhh, damn it! You trying to wake him up or somethin?"

…Well so much for that hope.

Vincent's eyes slipped opening squinting slightly against the light until things came into focus. At first he just saw a ceiling staring back at him with its bland coloring and peeling paint that he really needed to work on one day. By the amount of light shining into the room it must have been close to noon. Strange…he didn't usually sleep that long. It sounded so quiet now, as if all the chirps and talking her heard earlier had all just been a dream. Maybe it hadn't been real. Maybe he was just imagining that Cid was in the room and-

"Good mornin, sleepy head!" Vincent suddenly found his crimson eyes staring up into crystal blue orbs before he felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden invasion of his personal space. He sat up quickly pushing Cid back as the other looked at him in confusion yelling out in surprise as he fell back on the large bed in surprise. "Damn, wasn't expectin you jump up so suddenly."

"Why…why are you in my room?" Vincent asked trying to ignore the fact that Cid had actually crawled up on his bed in the first place. Damn, he didn't need more ammunition from Cid to plague his dreams at night. He'd already been pacing back and forth almost all night thanks to Cid's little stunt. It took him a long while to fall asleep after he'd lied down. Seriously, it wasn't like he wasn't used to having Cid close to him. Why was it bothering him so much lately? Especially after that story yesterday.

"I brought you some breakfast," Cid said gruffly giving pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the tray sitting on the nightstand. Chip was on the floor giving Cid his own version of a glare. Great, it looked like they were already at each other's threat. He was reminded of what Cid had said last night, about how he wanted Vincent's attention because he was jealous. Why would Cid be jealous? Why did he even want Vincent's attention? He wanted Vincent's attention…because he was jealous of Chip. Why did Cid want to have his attention so much? Maybe because Vincent was the closest human around that he could talk to. It seemed to be the most reasonable explanation to him anyway.

When Cid got up and handed him the tray, Vincent glanced down at the bowl before frowning seeing the red stuff with beans floating on the surface very comparable to the same spicy meal he'd eaten last night. Was this stuff even edible for breakfast? "Uh…thanks…."

"Don't mention it," Cid said sitting crossed-legged on the end of the bed and making himself a little too comfortable in Vincent's opinion. "I mean I know it's just some chili but it's still pretty fuckin good and it'll give you a lot of energy." Well, at least Cid hadn't been lying when he said he could only cook Chili. "Besides, think of it as an apology for last night."

"Hm?" Vincent looked up at him skeptical. It seemed odd to hear Cid apologizing to him. But he knew the other man had a big heart. Maybe he was worried that Vincent was mad at him? Did he think that Vincent ran off because he was angry? Well it was better than him knowing the real reason, that the former Turk might have found he be just a little bit attractive.

"I mean, I guess I kind of put you on the fuckin spot there. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anythin." Cid reached up scratching behind his head, grumbling slightly when he saw the Chip glaring up at him and squawking. "Shut the hell up! This is grown folks conversation here!"

"Kheee!"

"Are you trying to sass me, you fuckin walkin turkey?!"

"Cid…"

"Right right." Cid brought his attention back to the conversation as he looked at Vincent. "Anyways, it was fuckin wrong of me to bring up a conversation like that when all we were supposed to be doin was listenin to that weak ass story you were tellin." Vincent frowned. Weak ass story? Was this really an apology?

"But I gotta fuckin know," Cid continued shifting and leaning closer trying, Vincent swallowing as he stared at him curious as to what he was going to do. He admitted to being a little nervous, his heart thumping just a little faster. Why did Cid need to be so close to ask him a question? Maybe he should run if it was something so serious.

"Ok don't take offense to this question, but I gotta ask." Cid said staring straight into his eyes before Vincent glanced away in the uncomfortably, feeling his cheeks heat up. What could Cid be about to ask that would make him take offense? He was used to Cid just saying what was on his mind. Yet this time Cid was taking special care in warning Vincent ahead of time. …Should he run? He felt like he should.

"…What are you trying to ask me?" Sure, he was setting himself up for this offending question, but then again it probably wasn't as bad as he thought it was, right?

"…Are you gay?"

"…Wh…What?" Vincent had a feeling his eyes were wide with surprise as he stared back at Cid ignoring how his cheeks heated up at the sudden question. Did Cid really just ask him if he was gay? Why the hell did he even want to know an answer to that? He narrowed his eyes as he glared at Cid. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Ah, geez, no need to get all excited," Cid responded not looking the least bit bothered by the glare. "I was just curious cause I mean you got the fuckin long ass hair. Not to mention you never talk about any girls besides that dead one you seem to have some weird fetish with…and well you're so thin and soft looking you're probably a homo's fuckin dream come true. Besides, you seemed to like the idea of two guys together based on what I saw last night?" …What exactly did Cid see?

Vincent frowned looking down at the bed as he tried to get his thoughts together wishing he had remembered to lock his door last night. At least it would have spared him this embarrassment. His cheeks still felt like they were burning from the words. He wasn't gay, though. It was as simple as that. Cid at least admitted that something last night had triggered him to think that was the case though. Was it when he asked if he were offended by two men together? Or was it when Cid described both men as the two of them? Was Cid trying to hint at something? Well…he could just reverse the question and turn it around on Cid instead of answering him.

"…Well are you gay?"

"Hell no!" Cid replied startling Vincent with his quick response. He patted his shirt like he was searching for a cig in his pocket grumbling under his breath. Was he nervous? "Remember, I got that woman back home so I can't be gay." That didn't even sound like a legitimate response considering Vincent never really saw the two speak to each other besides Cid being rude to her. But then again, he'd only met Shera once. Maybe it was true. Maybe the two of them were really together and Cid wasn't gay. Maybe Cid was just trying to adjust to being around who he thought was a gay guy. Not that Vincent was gay or anything. Damn it, not this was going to bother him for the rest of the day.

"…Why are we even talking about this?" Vincent asked giving a sigh and glancing down at Chip who was staring up at him looking frustrated he wasn't on the bed with him.

Cid frowned realizing they were having a conversation about gay men. "Yeah, you're right. This is a fuckin weird ass conversation to be havin, especially first thing in the morning." Especially since he was sitting in Vincent's bed while asking said question. He managed to find his cig slipping it between his lips in preparation of going outside to get a quick smoke. "And you need to fix that fuckin mop you call hair."

"It's called bed hair," Vincent said grunting as he looked down at the tray of chili, the bowl already half empty before he sat it to the side. "It's not like I told you to just enter my room."

"Well you left the door unlocked." Cid stood from the bed, lightly kicking Chip away from him when the little bird squeaked and tried to attack him. "So you're basically saying, 'come the fuck in and relax.' And I'm letting you know, I'm taking full advantage of it!"

Vincent just glared up at him, frustrated and yet also embarrassed to be caught at such an intimate time and accused to being something he wasn't. How would Cid feel to have someone walk into his room in his most undignified state and insult him? "Well then…I'll politely ask that you vacate my room," Vincent said softly really hoping that Cid would just take the hint and leave.

"You kicking me out?" Cid asked looking like a puppy that had just been kicked out. It looked like the same look Chip gave when he actually got kicked. "I can't believe you're fuckin kickin me out because I made a little comment that you might be gay. It's not like I'm gonna become homophobic and run away or anything!" Forgetting the fact that Vincent wasn't gay to begin with.

"Cid…." Vincent said the name in warning and was surprised to see the other pipe down. Giving a sigh, Vincent rubbed at his head in frustration before slipping from under the covers to stand already missing the warmth of the blankets he'd been covered in. "I want you to leave so I can dress."

"Ahhh so this again huh?" A grin lifted to Cid's lips before he laughed in amusement. Chip looked up at him in confusion trying to figure out what was so hilarious. Actually, Vincent was giving him the exact same look. What the heck did Cid find so funny? Did Vincent say something wrong without thinking?

"Are you really that shy about undressing in front of other guys? Now that I think about it, you always did find an excuse to somewhere else whenever one of us guys had to change. It's not like I'm gay or anythin so you don't have to freak out. I'm not gonna jump you fuckin bones or nothin." Cid rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes before he walked over and patted Vincent's back hard enough to almost knock Vincent off balance. "You know, they say only gay guys get all flustered and stuff when it comes to things like this." Cid was giving him that look again like he was onto some new discovery that he wanted to explore more. "Sure you're not gay?"

"Cid, I'm not gay!" Vincent wasn't used to yelling but at this point he was getting frustrated and maybe just a little bit flustered. He looked away from Cid hoping to hide the blush wishing he had his cloak on now to hide it. The last thing he needed was for Cid to use his blushing against him as well. "Why do you want me to be gay so much?"

"Well it's not that I want you to be gay," Cid said, poking slightly at the cig hanging out of his mouth and finally searching around in his pockets for his lighter. Why was Cid even up this early anyway? Usually he'd be knocked out until noon. "I'm just reading between the lines and so far everythin points to you bein gay. Either that or a really fuckin depressed guy." Wait, how did he go from being gay to depressed?

"E-Either way," Vincent said cutting back into the conversation. "I'm not depressed and I'm not gay. Can we leave this conversation alone now?" Cid seemed to think about it, his eyes taking in the fact that Vincent wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for pajamas. The length of time he stared at Vincent's smooth legs made the older man shift uncomfortably. Great, was he about to call him gay because of his legs now? Where in the world was Cid getting his fact from? The Gay People for Dummies book or something?

"Yeah fine, whatever. I still think you're gay but I'll leave the conversation alone for now." That didn't really sound much better. Cid bent down picking up the baby chocobo who squawked for a moment before calming down, being held with surprising care in Cid's arms. "I'll just go feed this little sucker some food and take a quick smoke break. That should be more than enough time for you to cover your bony ass and fuckin legs with some real clothes." He turned heading out the room closing the door behind him. Vincent didn't move until he heard the sound of Cid walking down the steps accompanied by the sound of chirps and swears.

He swore he felt as weird as he had yesterday as he walked over and locked the door blocking anyone access inside. His body trembled slightly, his vision remembering the sight of Cid staring at him with blue eyes that seemed almost eager for him to answer yes to his question. No, that couldn't have been possible. Besides, why would he say yes to Cid thinking he was gay? Even though he tried to forget it, Cid's words kept running in his head as he walked over to the dresser looking at the clothes inside. Was it possible that he was gay? Was Cid right? It wasn't like he showed any attraction towards anyone. Why did Cid want to know if he was in the first place? What was Cid trying to accomplish by asking him that? He was trying to kill him out of embarrassment, that's what.

Shaking his head quickly, Vincent turned and headed to the closet pulling out his usual wardrobe feeling that it might be safer if he wore this outfit for the rest of the babysitting days. The last thing he needed was to give Cid another excuse to call him gay. Maybe he should prove to him that he wasn't gay…. He paused glancing out the window getting a clear view of the mountain. That might work. But what could he do to keep Cid from focusing on his habits? Women…right he could try talking to women.

But just who could he talk to? Even in this tiny town, he didn't know anyone. Hell, he barely left the mansion except to do some shopping. And even then he only met little old ladies that gave him suspicious looks and made him return to the mansion quickly. …Maybe he could just kill Cid and save himself the trouble.

"Vincent! Hey, Vince!" The voice was coming from downstairs. Vincent cursed, standing there in only silk briefs before he turned yelling to the door.

"What do you want?"

"I forgot which one of these fuckin greens I'm supposed to feed the bitch!"

"Kweh?"

"No, I'm not talking to you, damn it! Go away!"

Vincent grunted as he pulled on his pants and started to button them up continuing to yell at the door. "It tells you on the directions! And don't call him names!" They'd been doing this for what…three days now? And Cid still didn't know which greens were for what? Wasn't Cid supposed to be here to help him? He felt like he would have done a better job on his own. Vincent finished dressing quickly before he looked at himself in the mirror. Did he really look like he was gay? He didn't think so but for some reason Cid did.

"Kheee!"

"Ah, shit! I can't use the fuckin directions! The fuckin ball of used cotton decided to eat the fuckin thing!"

"Khew!"

"Don't fuckin lie! You did eat it! The evidence is all over your damn beak!"

"Wark!"

"Yes, I do see it!"

…Maybe he should kill Cloud too for sending Cid here. "Just don't worry about it! I'll take care of it when I come down!" Vincent walked over to the dresser again grabbing the brush and starting to do his hair. He grunted out whenever he'd hit a kink but otherwise gave no indication that he felt the pain, his mind going back to Cid again. He shouldn't have to rush to get dressed. In the past he had all the time in the world to get ready.

"What the heck are you doing up there?! Groomin? You better hurry the fuck up before I kill him!"

"Kweh!"

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"Kweh kweh wark!"

"I know you didn't just say that to me!"

"Wark!"

"How about I throw you to the perverted ass floatin pumpkin things! I bet you wouldn't like that, would you?!"

Frustrated, Vincent put the brush down and strapped his cloak around him before leaving the room and rushing down the steps. How was it that Cid could mess up something as simple as feeding a chocobo? It wasn't that much work. Chip would probably eat any of the greens as long as they were still fresh.

"Kweh!" Chip was standing at the bottom of the steps like he'd been waiting on him. Flapping his wings rapidly he managed to lift off the ground for maybe a few seconds before landing clumsily on the bottom step. Wait…did he just…fly? "Wark wark." In a funny way it almost looked like he was trying to tell on Cid. He didn't blame the little guy for it though. Cid could be a pain in the ass after all.

Vincent bent down picking up the baby chocobo holding him close. He looked up, his body tensing when they landed on Cid standing with his back leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. He had his arms crossed, the cig still sticking out between his scowling lips unlit as his arms lay folded across his chest like he was pouting. Somehow, despite the rest of Cid's body looking relaxed, his eyes seemed intense as they stared up at Vincent startling the other man and making him almost turn away.

"…Something wrong?" Vincent asked defiantly staring back like he could somehow show that he wasn't being affected by Cid's stare. It sure was a lot harder than he thought it would be to not look away. Bad enough that Cid thought he was gay. He didn't need to make it any worse by looking away like a shy crush. Despite those words, Vincent couldn't handle the stare much longer as he looked away continuing down the steps.

"Nope, nothin's wrong. Everything's just fuckin peachy!" Cid grumbled the words out as he turned around heading for the front door. "I'm going to go take a smoke break." With an overly long sigh, Vincent headed into the kitchen still smelling the rich scent of leftover chili. Today was definitely going to be a long day. He could just feel it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why the hell are you wearing all that shit when it's this fuckin hot out? Hell, it's making me hot!"

Vincent glanced over at Cid's comment trying not to blush as he stared at the blond. He had to admit he looked pretty good walking around with no shirt on. Sure, he'd seen his chest outlined before by some of the tighter shirts Cid had, but seeing it now without the barrier of cloth could make him appreciate the sight more. Not that he was gay or anything. They were taking Chip out for his afternoon walk, the little chocobo walking ahead of them thanks to the extendable leash Aerith had packed inside the baby bag. Honestly, it wouldn't have been such a bad little walk if it weren't so unbearably hot today. The city was built at the base of a mountain so shouldn't it be feeling cooler? He actually regretted picking today to want to wear his usual outfit. But it wasn't like it was unbearable. He'd been in hotter places before dressed like this. This really should be nothing to him.

"…If it'll avoid the problem of you constantly saying I'm gay…then I'm not bothered by it." Ok, so he was still a little peeved by the whole gay thing.

"…Well honestly," Cid started giving him a look as he grinned mischievously. "The fact that you're even worryin about your looks in the at all is a little suspicious." Vincent stopped walking frowning as he glared at Cid's back, the other not even noticing until he was a few steps away. Cid paused and turned around looking confused until he saw the look on Vincent's face and cursed pulling his cig from between his lips blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "Damn, you're so fuckin sensitive. Quit taking everythin so seriously." And whose fault was that?

"How would you be acting if someone kept calling you a derogatory word?" Narrowing his eyes, Vincent started walking again moving past Cid ignoring the man as he headed for town. Chip tilted his head in confusion before following along behind him constantly biting and nipping at the back of Vincent's cloak. For some reason, he just seemed to love that cloak to death.

"I wouldn't be bothered cause I know I'm not gay!" Blowing out another puff of smoke, Cid ran catching up to the Vincent and walking beside him. Thanks to his shorter height, he had to move faster to keep up and started grumbling under his breath again. "Damn it, would you just slow down!"

"I fail to see a reason to," Vincent said under his breath. "I have to 'keep my figure' since I might be a 'gay male'."

"Fine fine," Cid said giving up and chewing on the end of his cig in frustration. "I'll stop with the gay comments if it'll make you happy. Even though you still look and act gay to me." When Vincent glared at him, Cid looked up at the sky using it as a form of distraction to keep the heated red eyes off him. It didn't work. "I mean, I wouldn't want you getting mad with me and killing me in my sleep or somethin."

"Why kill you in your sleep when I can kill you now?" Vincent asked, his clawed hand coming up, fingers flexing slightly. Something deep down told him he wouldn't be able to kill Cid though. Something about the other male, despite his raw mouth, just…did things to him sometimes…. It still didn't mean he was gay.

"Alright alright, so I apologize." Cid said stopping and reaching up holding Vincent's arm to keep him from moving again. "I'm fuckin sorry that I'm such a cold, heartless asshole and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Better?" Vincent stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"No." Vincent tried to move but the Cid held on, his blues eyes stopping Vincent better than the hand on his arm did. Why did Cid have to be so…appealing? The sweat on his face made his hair stick to his skin. He looked out of breath, his skin a healthy red that looked flush like a person who just stepped out of a hot shower. Vincent felt his eyes wandering down looking at the slick wet chest covered in sweat glaring up at him. Just seeing the shiny skin seemed to insinuate Cid's muscles and make Vincent feel just a little bit hotter. His eyes went lower seeing perspiration sliding down Cid's taunt stomach heading past the crevice of Cid's jeans and out of view leaving only a vivid image in his mind of where its adventure might end. Vincent looked away swallowing feeling his heart thumping in his ears. Ok…that was a little weird. Maybe was gay…just a little bit.

"Fine, I'll just make it up to you," Cid said surprising Vincent by not making a comment about the fact that he'd just been staring at him like a piece of juicy meat. Or maybe he was just upholding his promise not to call Vincent gay again, considering his eyes were staring at him anxiously. He poked Vincent in the chest making him shiver slightly as his sweaty shirt pressed against him. "I'll cook dinner and maybe fix some of the things that look like crap around your house. You know, like your lights cause this place is dark as fuck! Hell, maybe I'll get rid of some of those monsters for you while I'm at it!"

"Fine, ok…whatever," Vincent said not even thinking about his response as he pulled his arm free stepping back to gain some more of his privacy back. He tugged his cloak higher over his lips looking down at the ground at Chip to avoid having to look Cid in his eyes. He was finding Cid way too attractive lately, especially with the man standing half naked in front of him. Maybe Cid was right and he really was gay…or something like that. Wait…what else did Cid just say to him?

"…Did you say you'd cook dinner?"

"Kweh?" Chip looked up at the word dinner as he stood and stretched, feathers fluffing up before he walked over to sniff at a flower before tugging one of the petals free chewing on it.

"Yep," Cid said grinning happy that Vincent was responding to him. It wasn't so bad focusing on Cid's face only. At least until he looked up into Cid's staring eyes making the gunman turn his head away in awkwardness. "I'll make some more of my famous chili! You can't get enough of it! It'll fuckin burn your lungs out!"

"Eh…no just…leave the cooking to me," Vincent said walking away slowly. Sure, Cid's chili was good. But if he ate any more of it his body was going to turn inside out from the spice.

"Heh heh. Can't handle the power of the best fuckin chili in the world, eh?" Cid grinned, resting his hands on his hips looking like a shirtless superhero. "I think ma had a recipe for chili cupcakes somewhere. Shit! Can't believe I don't remember how to make it!" Thank god…

"I think we'll be ok without that." Hopefully they wouldn't have to eat chili for a while if he could avoid it. Guess he'd have to start waking up earlier to make breakfast. Seriously, was Cid planning on killing him with heartburn? Would a chili cupcake even taste good?

It was still way too hot outside for all of this talking. His forehead was soaked in sweat. But he didn't undo any of his clothes, dealing with the heat until they could return to the house. He wasn't going to go into the town. He never did unless he absolutely had to. He wasn't too keen on having people staring at him like he was some kind of monster. He was definitely going to need a bath before dinner time. A good soak in cool water sounded nice right about now. Maybe he'd get some time to soak if he could keep Cid from commenting on it.

"Hey…there's one fuckin day left till the little guy has to go home, right?" Cid moved up walking beside him again, giving a glare to Chip when the little chocobo looked up at him. "So what if I start tomorrow on fixin your lights? Or maybe I'll stay after he leaves and fix them then? Now that's a fuckin plan!"

"Wark?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about you, you…thing!"

"Running out of insults?" Vincent glanced over looking at Cid questioningly.

"Nah, I've got plenty," Cid lied closing his eyes as he continued walking beside the taller male. "I'm just trying to be good so I don't have to worry about fuckin kids runnin off and screamin that I said some stuff." Vincent rolled his eyes slightly. As if Cid hadn't cursed not even two seconds ago. Well it wasn't like there were any kids around in this location anyway.

"Wark!"

"Did you just call me a dumbass?!"

"Wark wark Kweh!"

"Oh you're goin to die for that one! Come here!" Cid gave chase after the bird. Chip jumped in surprise running in a circle around Vincent, his wings flapping rapidly as he kept squawking out in anger a mile a minute.

"Wark Kheeeee! Wark kheh kheh wark!"

"Oh I know you didn't just fuckin go there you little ass pincher!" Vincent rolled his eyes. Now sounded like a good time to just walk away from it all and leave the two kids to play together. He didn't get the chance to move. Chip had run around his legs so many times that his legs had been wound up by the leash. As the leash reached the end of the line, one last tug from Chip made the rope like material taunt sending Vincent toppling over backwards in surprise.

"Oh shit, Vincent!" Even though Cid tried in vain to reach out and catch him, it was too late as Vincent fell hitting his head on the ground feeling nothing but pain exploding in his head. "Damn it!" Something tugged on his arm but he couldn't look up, his vision a blur. He felt dizzy which probably wasn't helped by the heat he'd been feeling all day along with all the clothes he was wearing. Still, it couldn't be that bad, right? "Vincent? Vincent!" Why was he yelling so much?

Vincent closed his eyes feeling like he was floating, his body relaxing as he felt the pain easing up a little. Or maybe it was the fact that he might have been losing consciousness. Well he was a little sleepy anyway.

"Ah shit…you've done it now, you damn bird!"

"Kweh?!"

"Yes you!"

Well…it wasn't that relaxing anymore. He sure felt like his head was pounding from the pain he was feeling anyway. He winced slightly feeling his body being lifted up and cradled in warm arms before his wakeful state started to disappear. His whole body felt lax the more he started to lose focus on the things around him. He only heard Cid's last cry to him before he completely passed out into a blissfully painless world.

"Vincent! Keep your fuckin eyes open, damn it! Vincent!"

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"Vincent!"

"Kweh kweh!"

"Vincent! Vincent! Wake up!"

"Wark!"

"Vincent!"

"Khwee!"

"Vinc-shut up you stupid bird! Vincent, get your ass up before I have to slap you!"

Vincent's eyes cracked open trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head as he winced. Why was his head hurting? Oh right… it was because of the two yelling and squawking beside his bed causing him to fall and hit his head on the hard ground during Chip's walk. Damn that leash. He felt his shoulders being grabbed suddenly, his vision swimming as he tried hard to focus on the man hovering over him with worried, blue eyes. Wait…why was Cid worried? This was his fault.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Cid yelled before Vincent suddenly found his body being crushed in a warm embrace he wasn't prepared for. The unique smell of Cid was strong but strangely comforting enough that he had to stop himself from nuzzling his nose against him and sniffing in the enticing scent. Why was Cid hugging him? Well it wasn't helping the pain in his head but it at least gave him an excuse to grip hold of Cid's shirt tighter, not that he wanted to admit to that. Too bad he couldn't use the pain as an excuse for why his heart was pounding in his chest. He was getting closer and closer to proving himself wrong about being gay. Friends didn't react this way to their friends, did they?

"Cid…you can let me go now."

"Oh, right!" Cid grinned sheepishly as he pulled back to stare down at him, his hands resting on Vincent's shoulders. The grin fell off his face quickly as he frowned staring into Vincent's eye seeing the pain flashing there. He didn't have his cigarette in hanging between his lips. Why Vincent noticed something so unimportant and random was beyond him. Maybe it was the head pain messing with his brain.

A glance at the window showed it was already dark outside. The whole day had already passed him by while he lay passed out on the bed. He didn't have to deal with Chip or Cid anymore after today. Honestly, he should have been happy about it. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since Aerith had dropped the little yellow fuzz ball off. So how come he was feeling a bit down at the thought of his two temporary housemates leaving?

"Your head's probably kickin the hell out of you," Cid said standing without warning leaving Vincent to fall forward, his eyes clenched shut against the pain from losing the hands supporting his weight. He would have given him a warning. Right…this was Cid he was thinking about.

"I'll get you some meds! Stay put!" Cid was gone before Vincent could protest leaving him sitting in the bed and frowning as he stared down at the baby chocobo. Chip gave out a little kweh jumping up and flapping his wings flying the small distance to land ungracefully in Vincent's lap. The gunman couldn't help but to smile as he reached down petting Chip's head getting a happy war in return. So much for thinking he couldn't fly.

He figured out after a while that as long as he stayed still and didn't move, his head throbbed less. He wondered about how hard he must have his head to end up blacking out like that. Hell even some of the battles they'd fought over the years had been rough but not enough to knock him out. Maybe it had been a combination of the heat? He wasn't sure. He frowned as he started to wonder over whether Cid had sat there the whole time watching him.

Despite Cid's mouth and vulgar attitude, Vincent knew how caring could be to his comrades. Reaching sup, Vincent touched his head tenderly feeling the bandages that had been carefully wrapped around his head. So had he bled a little too? Or was there another reason for it? He could imagine Cid not knowing what to do and thinking the bandages would help. At least he could look like half a mummy.

"Hey, you still up?" Cid came into the room carrying a tray of food with a glass of water. As the tray was sat down in his lap, Vincent stared smelling a sweet aroma that completely lacked the strong spices of chili he'd gotten used to in the last two days. Something wasn't right about this. Cid couldn't cook anything else but chili. He'd said so himself. Cid must have picked up on his confusing because he pointed his finger down at the food as he started to explain. "Figured you needed to eat something to get your strength up and that eating the fuckin best chili in the world would be too much for you right now. So I had the old lady at the store fix you up something real quick."

"…You're asking random people to cook food for me?" Vincent asked frowning down at the food wondering if it was poisonous. It wasn't like the people in this town were exactly fond of him. Hell, if it was a way to get rid of him, why not? The shop lately never did give him the best of looks when he went there to buy food. She had a habit of staring at him like some creepy weirdo. And thinking about the fact that he did buy groceries from her, he needed to start being more careful in the future.

"You're acting like the old lady's going to poison you or something," Cid said, sitting down on the side of the bed. He had no idea that was the very thought going through his head.

"I'm not hungry," Vincent said putting the tray off to the side. He did at least take the pill and glass of water quickly swallowing them to hopefully ease his headache. It wasn't working yet…but then again he did just take the thing. Someone really needed to come up with some instant pain meds.

"You're supposed to eat the damn food in order to get your strength back." The look Cid gave him made him think the man would shove the soup down his throat if he didn't eat it. Normally that look wouldn't have bothered Vincent at all but with his head swimming still from the fall, he couldn't fight off the look with a glare. The only thing he could do was pray to Lucrecia that the soup wasn't poisonous. He swore Cid gave a proud nod of his head when Vincent ate a spoonful of granny's soup. Honestly, it didn't taste all that bad.

"I swear you had me fuckin goin out of my mind when you had that fall!" He looked worried but it actually put a small smile on Vincent's face to know the other cared about him. The problem was it made him feel a little weird too, especially the way his heart had sped up at the sight of the worrying blue eyes staring at him. How could Cid charm him so easily? "I can blame it on the stupid bird for getting you in this mess in the first fuckin place!" He looked down at Chip once he said it, the chocobo looking up at him confused before he seemed to figure out what Cid said and stood up squawking angrily at the blond.

"Shut up! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Kweh khew khew wark!"

"Don't try to pin this on me you fuckin feather duster! If you hadn't been runnin circles around him with your stupid leash like a damn hyper maniac, he wouldn't have fallen!"

"WARK!"

"Screw you and your momma!"

"Khew wark!"

"I'll talk about her if I want to!"

"Both of you quiet down!" Vincent yelled out glaring at the two startled arguers despite the pain in his head. Were they trying to drive him nuts? "If you're going to argue, take it downstairs. I'm too tired to deal with it." He allowed himself to flop back on the bed then winced when it made his head hurt more. That wasn't a very good idea. It took a few seconds before the pain in his head finally died down enough for him to open his eyes. Cid was staring at him again looking both worried and…was he upset?

"Look," Cid said suddenly, the seriousness in his voice throwing Vincent off a bit as a brow lifted up in surprise. Well this was unusual. "I'm eh…well I'm sorry. Didn't mean to irritate you." Apologizing? There was no way he could get used to an apologizing Cid. Then again, it was sending the warm and fuzzies through his body to see how much Cid seemed to care about him.

The bed shifted suddenly as Cid stood up rubbing behind his head, Vincent staring up at him in confusion. "Cid?"

"Look I'll just go downstairs and let you rest, ok? Sorry for intruding." Vincent frowned staring at Cid's back watching the man leave the room without saying another word. It seemed completely unnatural for the loudmouth pilot. Did he think Vincent was mad at him?

Vincent didn't have a clue about what was going on in the other man's head. Apparently Chip didn't know either giving Vincent a confused kweh as he looked to his babysitter for answers. Vincent smiled down at him gently and reached down petting Chip on the head as he closed his eyes feeling the medicine kicking in and making him feel just a little more sluggish. There was a painful pang in his chest from the thought of Cid leaving but he could hope the meds would take care of it as well. Hell, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't even want to think about the strange feelings running through his body at the thought of the other man. He just wanted to rest….for however long rest would last with these two around.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Strangely enough he rested longer than he thought he would. In fact, by the time Vincent had woken up a brand new day had arrived. The eerie silence lacking of squawking and swearing greeted his ears. When he sat up he noticed the pain in his head had receded leaving only a slight pulse every so often if he moved too much. He glanced around the bed looking through the ruffled sheets before sighing seeing no sight of the little chocobo anywhere. Maybe Cid had already taken care of him. Surprising considering how noisy Cid usually was when he came into his room. Was he still upset about yesterday? Yesterday….that's right, today was the day they go home….

Vincent didn't move right away, letting the thought sink in despite himself. Why would he care that they were leaving? It wasn't as though they were the best of company? Besides, it would be quieter without them.

He mentally scowled at the thought but sighed right afterwards pushing the sheets from his body. He might as well get up and get the day over with. The sooner he did it, the sooner he'd be able to adjust to the way his life used to be…quiet and lonely. As he stood from the bed he noticed that he wasn't wearing his comfortable red cloak. He still had the rest of his outfit on which made him at least glad Cid hadn't stripped him down. Cid must have taken it off him when he laid him down after the fall. Glancing around he found it draped on the chair by the window. He thought about retrieving it then frowned as he left it there heading for the door. It was pointless anyway, not with Cid leaving today. Besides, Cid wouldn't be there after today to taunt him about his looks. Ugh, he was thinking about him again.

He told himself he had to stop thinking about the other man, but just mentally telling himself that didn't make it happen. He grunted as he walked out and headed for the steps. It was just way too quiet for him. His mind started to play tricks on him as he started to imagine that Chip and Cid had both been eaten by the pumpkin monsters. It didn't help that a pumpkin ghost floated by him at that moment with the freaky grin on his face. Cursing, Vincent ran down the stairs quickly to find the two of them.

Relief hit him like a brick when he got to the living room and saw Cid sitting on the window sill. Smoke was billowing from the lit tip of his cigarette as he stared out the window lost in his own thoughts. His body was outlined in a silhouette of light that leaving behind a surreal feel that Vincent felt almost afraid to bring. Then he frowned when he really focused on the smoke coming out of Cid's cigarette. Cid never smoked around Chip…Vincent had made sure that never happened. So…where was Chip?

Cid must have felt his presence because he suddenly tensed up as he glanced over at him, eyes locking on Vincent's before they looked out the window again. Strange…that felt almost unreal. In fact, just seeing this subdued, quiet version of Cid was just completely out of the ordinary that Vincent had gotten used to. "Sorry, didn't hear you come down," Cid said, his voice breaking the chilling silence that had filled Vincent's morning.

"Where's Chip?" Vincent asked glancing around and missing the narrowed eyes at the mention of the yellow bird.

"Gone," Cid said, blowing out a puff of smoke before hitting the cig on the side window sill, ashes spiraling down joining the dust on the floor. "The fuckers came today and picked him up first thing in the morning. He was squawking up a storm but they got him to calm down."

"So he's already gone…" He was already starting to miss the happy bundle of feathers. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. Couldn't Aerith and the others have waited just a little bit longer?

"Yep, already gone," Cid said standing from the window sill as he smothered the cig. "Have to admit, I miss the little fellow already even if he was a pain." He looked over at Vincent after the words, the former Turk almost stepping back in surprise from the intensity of the stare. He couldn't understand what the look was telling him but it made him feel nervous. But almost as soon as Cid had looked at him, he was looking away again breaking the small spell he was putting on Vincent. "But seeing as the little guy's gone, I guess I should be heading out too."

"Y…Yeah…" Vincent replied even if he completely disagreed with it. Despite how annoying this whole week had been, it had also been…fun. He'd enjoyed himself, silently watching in amusement as Chip and Cid argued with each other even though it hurt his ears the majority of the time. But there was something about it that just made him feel alive. The two of them had given him a taste of what a normal life could be like.

"I mean I know I said I'd fix up the shit around your house and stuff," Cid continued looking around the room at all the things that needed to be fixed before his eyes fell on Vincent again. "But, I'm already getting on your nerves as it is." Vincent glanced away when he finally noticed that Cid was looking at him. "I mean, I don't want to get you even more fuckin pissed at me than you already are."

Vincent frowned at that. He wasn't pissed at him. Did Cid really think he was still mad about earlier? Hell, his head had been killing him. He only wanted some peace and quiet for a little while, not a completely dead house again. He knew that it had been in accident and that neither Chip nor Cid had wanted him to fall. His fall had been a pure coincidence thanks to misfortune and Vincent's bad decision in deciding to use the leash.

…No, it was still their fault. But aside from the fall, and the fact that Cid persistently called him gay, and Chip's sharp nails…Cid's loud mouth, Cid's famous chili, the arguments …he found them to be quite enjoyable company to have around. …But those sure were a lot of bad faults…

"I'm not mad at you," Vincent said resting his red eyes on Cid's blue ones. "I'm still…not used to so much activity going on in my house, that's all. You two wore me out." Well…technically this wasn't his house…but since no one else had ever bothered to use it, he decided to just claim it for himself. Besides, Shinra kind of owed him after sacrificing him for Hojo's experiments. "I find you can be a…nuisance at times. But I'm not mad at you."

"Well, geez that makes me feel a lot fuckin better," Cid grumbled folding his arms over his chest holding the crushed cig between his fingers. "Anyway, I probably should let you get back to your peaceful, antisocial life. Besides, I told that woman at home that'd I'd be back by the end of the fuckin week. And even if she's not a pain in the ass, I'm not too comfortable leaving her alone in my house." That woman…that's right, Vincent had forgot that Cid had someone waiting for him back home. He imagined that Shera was probably worried sick about Cid. He had no reason to stay here with the antisocial, brooding old man living in the same place he'd been experimented on. Why was he even calling this place a home? Cid started walking heading for the door. "She might decide to blow up my new baby if I let her! And I haven't even gotten to try and fly it! Hell, I haven't even given her a name yet!"

Vincent didn't even think about his actions, his hand reaching out on reflex and grabbed Cid's wrist stopping the other from his journey to the door. Cid turned staring at him in confusion with a look like he was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Frankly, Vincent didn't know an answer to that one either. His body just reacted on its own without him even thinking about what he was doing. Why had he stopped Cid from leaving?

"Stay for a while," he heard himself saying quietly, his eyes turning down to the ground as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Why did he sound so needy? Did he really not want to be alone that badly?

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Vincent could feel the blue eyes watching him. He couldn't bring himself to look up though. If he had, he would have seen the eyes watching him careful with a look of concern. Instead he worked on sorting out his own skewed thoughts. Not even twenty-four hours ago he'd been elated at the idea of Cid leaving. At least he wouldn't have to worry about being analyzed on his sexual preferences. Now that it was time for Cid to actually leave, he didn't want him to go. Why did he want him to stay? He was loud…rude…a chain smoker…and strangely in love with chili.

But he was also a kind, gentle, loving friend…when he wanted to be. Still, despite complaining, Cid had always been helpful to him. He could easily be deemed the smartest person in their small group coming up with ideas while also straightforwardly shooting down stupid ideas, whether someone asked for his opinion or not.

"Honestly, I need to get the hell back there before she really does completely dismantle all the fuckin work I put into my beauty." Of course…there was a list of things on Cid's importance list. Tiny Bronco, Highwind, Shera, cigarettes, tea. Did Vincent even fit in at all on his list?

Vincent shook his head of the thought releasing Cid's wrist. There was no way he could keep Cid from the things he loved most. Those were probably the most important things on Cid's list. And rather Shera actually came after the cigarettes and the tea, she was still placed in his top first important things. Where would Vincent be placed? Maybe tenth. Was he even important enough to be on the list? Why did he even care if Cid found him important or not?

"Why? Do you really want me to stay?" Vincent looked up catching Cid looking at him again and felt his breath catch in his throat. He had an idea of why he wanted to stay. It was so blatantly obvious and at the same time unbelievable. It couldn't possibly be the answer he was looking for! But it was there, the same feeling he remembered when he'd first fallen in love with Lucrecia. Only now, that same feeling was being reflected to a certain foul mouthed, chain smoking man who had the most striking blue eyes he'd ever seen. Sure, now that he thought about it there were a lot of clues to hint to his feelings for Cid…but he didn't want to believe it. It was impossible for him to fall in love again, especially with a man like this. No, there was no possible way that he was in love with Cid Highwind!

"N...No…" Vincent answered turning his eyes away from that stare. He'd been doing that a lot lately, finding himself unable to meet Cid's eyes or looking away when he did. They were enticing…and that scared him. He wasn't used to this, to feeling like this about someone. He could barely remember how infatuated he'd been with Lucrecia…and yet he felt like this was ten times worse than that time. It didn't help that the longer he stayed around Cid, the more he felt like his heart was trying to climb out of his chest and into his throat.

"Ok then." Cid sounded a bit disappointed by Vincent's answer. Maybe he'd gotten used to staying in this monster infested house. It sure couldn't be because he wanted to see Vincent more. "I guess I'll see you around then?" Vincent lifted his head looking up at him and nodding slowly trying not to feel upset by seeing the small smile on Cid's face as he patted his shoulder. Was he really going to leave just like that? "I'll be sure to come and help out with the repairs when I get the chance to come back by, ok?" And how long would that be? A week? A month? Years? Never?

"Sure," Vincent said, his eyes following as the other started heading to the door. He looked down at his shaking hand and hugged it to his chest hoping to still the chills running through his body. He was about to be alone again in this damn house. Chip was already gone and soon Cid would be too. This silence was too much for him. Maybe he was over exaggerating but after having a full week of nothing but noise, this silence was overbearing. This silence meant a lot of things to him, such as giving him time to think more about the things he wanted to forget. Or the creepy feeling he got from being alone in a house full of stalking monsters. So why wasn't he running to Cid and stopping him from leaving while he still had the chance?

"Hey uh," Cid stopped at the door picking up the bag he'd left there earlier as he turned around giving Vincent a grin. "Just so you know I left you some of my good ass chili on the stove. Figured you want a little spice after I left." He laughed a little even though he was rubbing behind his head nervously, his eyes darting away surprising Vincent. It was the first time he'd seen Cid look so nervous. And were his hands shaking too? "Anyway, once I get the Tiny Bronco II up and running, I can come back by here to help you fix up the place." He glanced at Vincent, the taller man tensing up suddenly at the questioning look. "If that's ok with you, that is."

"Huh?" Frowning, Vincent had to trace back through the conversation before he found himself smiling softly looking down at Cid and giving a small nod. "That's…that's fine. I'd like you to come…visit me more." He looked down feeling the blush on his cheeks, as he escaped back into his thoughts. Well at least he seemed to be on some part of Cid's list.

"Interesting…" Vincent blinked looking up at Cid in confusion, but the other already had his back to him opening the door. "It shouldn't take me long to fix it so I should be back in…a week? No, probably two weeks."

"Ah…Alright then," Vincent said clearing his throat wishing he didn't feel so weak in Cid's presence. Why was this starting to sound more and more like they were planning on going on a date? Even if it was just so Cid could come back and help him around the mansion. Was he actually starting to feel excited by the thought of Cid returning? "I'll see you in a week or two."

"If you need anything," Cid continued looking over his shoulder at him catching hold of Vincent's red eyes as he looked up at him. "Don't fuckin hesitate to call me. Highwind is the faster damn plane in the whole fuckin world, so I'd be able to get here in a heartbeat."

"…If I need to I will," Vincent said unsure if he should clap or groan when Cid boasted about his plane. Seriously, he might as well marry the thing and be done with it. If his feelings weren't already confused, Vincent would think he was a bit jealous of the plane.

"Stay safe, ok?" Cid waited until Vincent gave him another nod before he turned heading out into the bright sunlight. "So fuckin bright out here! Where the hell did this sun come from?" But he didn't stop as he started to whistle leaving out through the front gate of the mansion with Vincent standing there at the door staring out at him. He felt like he could breathe now that Cid was gone. But it wasn't helping the painful twist in his chest. Maybe he needed to take some more meds and get another nap. That should help. Whatever it was, it would go away soon by the end of the week.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Two and a half weeks had already passed and the feelings Vincent felt for Cid hadn't even come close to diminishing. Instead it seemed like they were only getting stronger leaving him constantly wondering what the other was doing or where he was. It was well past the two week mark that Cid said he'd come back to see him. He hadn't even heard word from the man. Had he gotten back and fallen so deeply into fixing his planes and seeing Shera that he'd forgotten about his promise to Vincent? It was literally starting to drive Vincent crazy with anxiety. He hated to admit it, but he was getting pretty lonely being inside the quiet mansion by himself.

Aside from a small letter delivered to him by a flying moogle he hadn't heard anything else from Aerith concerning Chip. The letter had been simple and sweet thanking him for taking care of the little guy and wishing she had some way to repay him. Normally Vincent wouldn't have cared about replying, but he did write a quick letter out giving it to the moogle before he could leave. There hadn't been much in his reply besides saying it hadn't been a problem taking care of Chip and that he could take care of him in the future if necessary. He hadn't gotten a reply back so far…and that had been about a week ago.

Sighing, he glanced over staring at the floating pumpkins gliding across the floor sweeping away the dust with their cloth like bottoms leaving the area spotless. At least he had time to train the monsters. It had been something he wanted to surprise Cid with when he returned, especially since Cid had been the one to come up with the idea in the first place. Even Yin and Yang had come up to help, its head tilting to the side as it held a mop staring down at the bucket of water sitting uselessly in front of it. Well...it wasn't exactly the brightest of the monsters anyway.

"You have to dip it into the bucket of water," Vincent said walking over and taking the mop from it giving it a demonstration on how to mop a floor. "Like this." Grabbing the mop with both hands, he dipped it into the water then pulled it out, kneeling down as he grabbed the long hairs of the mop and twisted wringing them out before starting to glide it over the floor seeing an instant effect at the ground seemed to glimmer thanks to the water. "Just like this." He handed the beast the mop. "Now try it." He should have felt weird talking to a bunch of monsters. But maybe that was just because he'd gotten used to talking to a little animal like Chip. The problem was they weren't Chip….

"Uaah?" Yin and Yang groaned out tilting its head to the side as it knelt down. Ok…so far so good. Vincent eyed the creature suspiciously then nodded slightly when he saw the beast tap the bucket of water. It probably had never seen clean water before. Of course it was a little skeptical about the whole thing.

"Ahhh…." It seemed okay with its discovery as it picked up the bucket with both hands despite Vincent eyeing the monster curiously. Maybe it was still fascinated with the water. It seemed pretty content holding the bucket in both hands before the bucket was lifted over its head and suddenly turned over before Vincent could stop it. "Ahhh!" The bucket was dropped in surprise covering the monster in darkness and angering the creature sending it tumbling around in surprise and confusion before it ran into a wall and fell onto its back, the bucket rolling free across the floor. Vincent stared before he sighed rubbing at his head. Well he shouldn't have expected all of the monsters to be smart enough to clean.

Chaos could have done a better job than this. Too bad Chaos would have nothing to do with something so menial like cleaning. Feeling more frustrated than he'd started Vincent grabbed up the bucket planning to refill it with water before the knock at the door stopped him on the spot. It shouldn't have filled him with anxiousness but just the prospect that it could be Cid made him drop the bucket where it was and head for the door quickly. The sweeping pumpkins looked up from their chores curious about the new visitor but not making a move to follow out of fear of Vincent's wrath. After all, Vincent had to deal out a lot of beatings before he could get the monsters to clean up properly. As Vincent stopped in front of the door he had to resist the urge to fix his hair and clothes as he grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"Kheeeee!" Hearing the familiar cry accompanied by the yellow flapping wings flying towards him was like a dream. Jumping from Aerith's arms, Chip landed on Vincent's chest automatically being encircled by the Vincent's comforting arms as he gave out a little chirp of contentment nuzzling his head on Vincent's chest. Vincent looked down in surprise but quickly masked the look over as he looked up at Aerith questioningly watching her smile in return as she shrugged her shoulders before nodding her head in greeting.

"Sorry, he's looked so depressed these past two weeks that I thought I should bring him by here."

"Two weeks and a half," Vincent added ignoring how Aerith lifted a brow in amusement as he looked down at Chip gently rubbing his human thumb over the top of his head earning a kweh in response. "Why was he depressed?"

"I guess…he just really missed you." Aerith said giving him a quick smile along with another shrug. "It took Cid chasing him down and handing him over to get him to even come home with us last time." She sighed and reached down petting the little chocobo on the head watching as his eyes closed in contentment from all the attention. "I think he's really attached to you, well more than he'd been with me anyway."

"Attached to me?" Vincent asked frowning as he looked down catching the chocobo's eyes looking up at him and chirping. "Why me?"

"Because you took really good care of him. We travel around so much nowadays that we hardly have the time to settle down and actually play together. So I think he just gets really lonely sometimes." Aerith smiled sadly tilting her head to the side. "But you seem to be someone very important to him. So I figured…it wouldn't be a bad idea to let him live here with you."

Vincent's eyes actually widened at that as he stared at her in incredulity. "What?!"

Her response was just to give that little innocent smile, before she sat the baby bag sitting on her shoulder onto the floor by the door. He hadn't even noticed the thing sitting there. How did he miss it? "I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine. You two were practically made for each other!"

"But…I don't want-"

"You're making him keep the little brat?!" The gruffness of the voice stopped Vincent's words, his mouth gaped open as his eyes widened and he looked past Aerith staring at the grumpy pilot coming up behind her, bags in his hands as well that he assumed were the rest of Chip's things. No, it couldn't be…

"…Cid?"

"Hm?" The pilot looked up at his name being called, a cig hanging out the corner of his mouth with smoke wavering up into the air as he stared at Vincent's confused face. "Why you actin so fuckin shocked? It's me."

"I-I know but…." His mouth closed quickly as he frowned and stared down at the ground to get a moment to piece together everything. Why was he so surprised? Cid had said he'd come back to help him repair the house even if he was later than two weeks. Still, having gotten no word from him in all that time, he didn't think the man was returning. Or was he only really here temporarily to help transport Chip back?

"But what?" Vincent looked up at Cid's question realizing he'd stopped in the middle of his comment and almost tensed up seeing the younger male slipping past Aerith to stand in front of Vincent. When the blue eyes lifted up to stare into his own red ones, he found himself struggling not to look away. The eyes looked like they were searching deep into his soul to find answers he only hoped the other couldn't see. From the way Cid's eyes lit up to the way his lips twisted up into an almost sadistic grin, he could only guess the other found just what he was looking for as his mouth opened up to speak. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"W-What are you…w-why would I miss you?" Good move, Vincent. Stuttering was definitely going to convince Cid that he didn't miss him. He couldn't even glare at the man properly as he glanced away from him, missing how Aerith was trying to hide a giggle behind her hand as she watched them.

"It was way too quiet and boring without me, wasn't it?" Cid said, Vincent looking back at him to see that grin still on his face. In fact it looked like it grew bigger as Cid rubbed a finger under his nose proudly. "Considering you went through the fuckin trouble of teaching those damn monsters to clean the house, you musta been pretty fuckin bored."

"That was not from boredom," Vincent retaliated, glaring at him while he gently petted Chip in his arms. "I was bound to teach them to clean sooner or later. It has nothing to do with you."

"Well, I better leave you two alone to talk," Aerith said smiling at them with a knowing glow to her eyes that made Vincent tense up with suspicion. What did she know that she wasn't telling him? "Cloud's waiting out front for me with Tifa so I better head out now." A small giggle slipped from her lips as she rested a finger over her lips turning her eyes to Cid with a wink. "Cid, don't torture him too much, ok?" The way Cid looked at her and grinned back around his cigarette made Vincent just a little more suspicious. What was that about? Exactly what did these two know that he didn't know?

"I'll see what I can do!" Cid replied chuckling as the young girl ran off. "Kids these days." That's when Vincent blinked and realized that she was serious about leaving Chip here with him indefinitely.

"Wait! You can't just-"

"She can and she did. So suck it up." Cid said resting his hands behind his head as he continued to puff on the cig between his lips.

"What'd I tell you about smoking in the house?" Vincent scowled kicking the door closed after Cid came in before turning and sitting the baby chocobo on the ground. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting when he said he missed the company. Keeping Chip for a little while was ok, but keeping him forever? Wasn't that a little too much? And now they were both here at the same time? Just what had Vincent gotten himself into with that wish?

"I see the anal part hasn't changed since I left," Cid grumbled smothering his cig on the window sill before following Vincent. "I at least gotta admit that this place looks a hell of a lot better…minus all those damn monsters staring at me." Vincent mentally sighed as he raised his hand in the air snapping signaling dismissal as the monsters all vanished from sight. It wouldn't last of course. They always came back.

"I doubt they'd hurt you," Vincent said though he couldn't fully believe it himself. The monsters could be a bit on the unpredictable side sometimes. He felt a gentle tug on the bottom of his cape and looked down knowing that Chip had grabbed hold of it. Just the fact that Vincent had missed the small action made his heart warm. Big innocent eyes stared up at him as the little chocobo gave a khew. It put a tiny smile on Vincent's face as he reached down picking up the chocobo holding him once again. Chip cooed in appreciation nuzzling his head against Vincent's chest again as he closed his eyes tiredly. The little guy must have been tired after such a long journey.

"…Fuckin annoying seeing that little coughed up hairball getting all the attention around here," Cid said under his breath scowling in the chocobo's direction before he turned his face away as if trying to hide his frustration. Chip squawked angrily in response to being called a hairball, and a coughed up one at that.

Vincent found himself staring in surprise at Cid. He'd just gotten back and already he was complaining about Chip. Why was he so determined to get Vincent to pay attention to him? What was it that he wanted from Vincent? He didn't get it. And he didn't get why the jealous reaction made Vincent's heart pound in his chest. It wasn't like he liked him that way.

Vincent cleared his throat and turned heading into the kitchen. He might as well make dinner for the two unexpected visitors, especially since he wanted to keep Cid from making any chili. Maybe cooking would help him get over the awkwardness of Aerith leaving Chip behind like an abandoned child on his doorstep. Maybe it would also help him getting over the awkwardness of Cid demanding he pay attention to him. "How is Shera?"

"Good, I guess," Cid said following him into the kitchen with his arms resting behind his head. Despite not looking back at him, Vincent could feel Cid's eyes burning into the back of his skull. He did his best to ignore him moving as if nothing happened, even though it sent tingles down his spine. "She still bothers the hell out of me with how long it takes her to do things. Other than that, everything's peachy pie."

"I see…" Vincent frowned. He could never tell if Cid liked Shera or not, even though everyone else in their group thought they could see the romantic connection. Well if Cid really did like her, he had a funny way of showing it. Yet she seemed used to his vulgar and sometimes rude mouth. Maybe that was just their way of showing affection.

"Yep. Said she was disappointed you hadn't come to visit us at least once." Cid cursed slightly when he ran into the back of Vincent as the ex-Turk stopped walking.

"I've been busy," Vincent said to escape an explanation as to why he hadn't been to visit Cid. True, he could have visited him even within the last two weeks. But there was a reason why he didn't go. He didn't want to be an intruder on their private lives. Didn't they still live together? That had to mean something, right?

Chip gave out a little squeak almost losing his balance as he was placed on the newly mopped floor. The kitchen was spotless now, at least as far as it would be while everything was falling apart around them. There was still the need to replace rotten wood, broken windows, and the broken piano that Vincent had started to feel some attachment to.

"Busy doing what?" Cid asked resting his hands on his hips like he was a super hero as he stared at Vincent when the other turned around to look at him frowning.

"…." Busy doing what? That was a good question. What excuse could he give for why he didn't visit Cid? Why was he trying to avoid Cid like he was hiding something from himself and the blond? Chip coming into their lives had only opened up those old buried feelings that Vincent had felt towards Cid, the growing feelings he'd had while they traveled together to save the world. He really did consider Cid his best friend compared to everyone else. But sometimes just watching how strong the other could be, how reliable he was, how much they actually found they had in common, he felt like he wanted something more than just friendship.

"You were gone much longer than two weeks," Vincent said instead turning his eyes to look at Cid noticing the other stepping back hesitantly while looking away. Interesting.

"I told you I'd be back as soon as I was done with my new airship."

"You said you'd be back within a week or two. If plans had changed, you should have sent me a letter or something to let me know." He was frustrated, angry a little that he'd been anticipating Cid's return while the other was out there doing who knows what as if someone wasn't waiting on him. Maybe he was at home serenading Shera with his song even though Vincent could imagine him being a horrible singer.

"Wouldn't have fuckin made a bit of difference, damn it! By the time you got it, I would have fuckin been here!" Cid threw his hands up into the air with frustration as he turned away storming out of the kitchen into the living room. "Damn it, fine. Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Such a fuckin bad idea that was!"

He panicked hearing the words, his body taking over before he could think as he rushed after Cid and reached up quickly grabbing his hand. "Wait!"

Cid froze at the touch, tensing as he looked over his shoulder at Vincent. He had a look of surprise on his face like he hadn't expected Vincent to chase after him. Vincent hadn't really been expecting to chase after the pilot either, his eyes glancing away before he finally spoke.

"S…Stay," Vincent said, his voice coming out almost as a whisper as he let go of Cid's hand. "I…I want you to stay." Since when did he want Cid staying with him? Since he suddenly left two and a half weeks ago with no hint of ever coming back.

"…You sure about that?" Cid asked him turning around to facing him. "You sure you want me to stay here with you?"

"Y…Yeah…." Vincent lifted his head looking up at Cid feeling like his cheeks were turning red even though he did his best to ignore it. He could easily blame the lights reflecting off his red cloak to make his cheeks look like they were glowing. "Yes. I want you to stay."

Cid stared at him longer searching his eyes once again before he broke out in a grin. "Alright then." He grinned turning around and looking around the room, resting his hands on his hips again. "That's perfect because I've got some really fuckin awesome plans for what to do with this boring ass thing you call a living room!" And just that easily he was back to his loud, obnoxious self. Granted Vincent wasn't complaining. It was what made Cid well…Cid.

"Kheeee!"

"Shut it! You're in the way!"

"Kheww!"

"Who you calling a fat ass you stupid fuckin ball of golden ass!"

"Wark wark wark!"

"It does too make sense! You're the golden ball that fuckin comes from the golden ass!"

"WAAAAARK!"

"I am saying it to your face!" ….Maybe he should have let him leave.

"Hey Vince?"

"Hm?" Vincent looked up from where he had his face buried in his hand in annoyance feeling a headache already coming on. They were already going at it and it hadn't even been an hour yet. Well, he might as well get used to it, as least for as long as Cid was going to stay. Just how long was he planning on staying this time?

"Eh…nothing just well…thanks." Cid glanced away as he scratched a finger against his cheek nervously. "Just…thanks for letting me crash here again."

"You're…welcome?" Why was he thanking him?. It wasn't like Vincent hadn't just been here two seconds ago begging him to stay. He frowned. That just sounded embarrassing. Yeah, he definitely should have just let him leave.

"I mean I know I'm loud…and kind of a jerk…and sometimes annoying…and I keep popping up on you uninvited…and that you're not all big on the talking and socializing thing."

"Well your visits aren't bad…though they can get loud at times."

"Good enough, I guess," Cid said as a small smile appeared on his lips. "Cause I was thinking of maybe…moving in with you. I mean if you don't have a problem with that and you're not too sick of me and stuff." Vincent blinked staring at him blankly even as his mind was registering what had just been said. He didn't hear that just now. No, that was all in his imagination. Cid didn't just say he wanted to move in with-

"See, I already kind of brought all my stuff on The Shera. Don't ask me why I named it after that annoying women. I named it after her since I figured she did kind of save my life. Anyway, packing everything up is what took me so long to get here. And I already signed my house over to Shera too so…" He frowned a little seeming to hesitate at the blank look Vincent was giving him. Well, what did he expect? This wasn't exactly small news.

"See, after Aerith told me that she was going to leave Chip with you so he'd be happier I…" Here Cid hesitated looking away even though Vincent's eyes were focused on him. Where was he going with this? "I figured well…maybe I'd be happier too…if I stayed with you." He looked up at Vincent expectantly then, waiting for his response to the sudden words. He almost looked like he was pleading for Vincent to agree to his terms.

And just what was Vincent supposed to say? It would be kind of hard to kick the guy out once he'd already given up his home. Though he could still live on The Shera which Vincent was only mildly jealous of the name. After all, it'd be silly to call it The Vincent. He'd never come out of hiding if he did. "I…I guess…" Vincent sighed. "I guess that's fine."

"Seriously? Thanks, Vince!" Cid slapped him on the back almost making him fall over from the hit. "I knew you wouldn't mind! Wait here! I'll go get my stuff!" He looked like a Cid being told he'd get his favorite dinner as he took off leaving Vincent staring at the door after he'd left, his head tilting slightly at the thought of Cid staying there. Visiting was one thing, but he could really live with the blond pilot? He'd barely made it two weeks.

"Khee?"

"I have no idea," Vincent said in response looking down at the chocobo staring up at him before he picked him up. "Let's at least start dinner before he comes back." He decided to ignore how light his chest felt or the little sparks of excitement at the thought that Cid was going to be living with him. It completely seemed to take over the fact that Cid was late returning to him.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go…or one depending on what site you're on.


	6. Chapter 6

It'd only been two weeks since Cid moved in and Vincent was already going crazy. It'd been two weeks of Cid and Chip constantly bickering. It'd been two weeks of Cid's famous chili. It'd been two weeks of Cid stealing all the hot water in the tub. It'd been two weeks of him complaining that the monsters were plotting a welcome back rape party for him. And it'd been two weeks of him whining that Vincent wasn't giving him any attention.

Then just when Vincent started getting sick of him, he'd do something to completely send Vincent blushing with all of his anger seeping out of him like water out of a paper bag. It'd just be little things like speaking about how much he appreciated Vincent's friendship or how happy he was that Vincent let him live there with him. He'd do other things too that he hadn't even done before during his visit, like walking around in nothing but a pair of pants giving Vincent vivid views of his sexy, muscular chest. Then he'd gaze at Vincent with these really intense stares that made him feel like Cid was undressing him with his eyes. It was starting to get unsettlingly, especially when it was combined with some of the things Cid said like -

"…join me in the shower."

"Huh?!" Vincent's eyes went wide at the words as he stared over at Cid sitting on the couch. He'd just come into the living room himself to grab a drink from the kitchen when the strange request was tossed out at him. Yeah, Cid had definitely become comfortable in his new home, especially since he seemed to walk around shirtless even more now.

"I said could you get me a towel? I spilled my fuckin beer." Cid scowled glaring down at the sticky mess sliding down his chest and getting into the grooves and indentions of his muscles. Seriously, he was trying to kill Vincent one way or another. If anything it was making it harder for Vincent to deny his feelings for the man. How did Cid even miss his mouth that much anyway?

"I…I uh…." Vincent stared unable to turn his eyes away as his cheeks heated up staring at the mess trailing down Cid's chest invitingly. Delicious…appetizing…he wasn't even a beer drinker and he was having urges to lick the mess off of Cid's upper body.

"You ok, Vince?" He looked worried as he walked over reaching out to hold the back of his hand against Vincent's unsuspecting forehead before the other could take in what was happening. "Not trying to get a fever, are you?" He felt like he was on fire just from the touch, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He felt like Cid was tormenting him. Though it wasn't like Cid knew he had a crush…no, it's not a crush. What was it then?

Vincent stepped back turning his eyes away from Cid's chest quickly swallowing down the lump in his throat. Control returned to him the longer he looked away feeling his emotions being sealed away again though he still refused to meet Cid's eyes. "I'll…I'll go get you a towel. Stay here." He didn't even give Cid time to respond as he left rushing up the steps feeling better the further he was away from the other. Something like spilling beer on oneself should not have been that…erogenous. But it made him imagine things he didn't think he'd ever want to do…like licking the beer off Cid's skin. Ugh, what possessed him to let Cid stay here? Cloud he could have handled. Nanaki too…but Cid? Cid was a problem and a half. Less annoying than Yuffie but still annoying.

Stopping by his room, Vincent peered inside to see Chip lift his head up from his small nap. Vincent smiled and went inside picking up the sleepy looking chocobo ruffling his feather. He'd gotten a lot bigger since time had passed looking about the size of a small stuffed animal as he chirped happily and closed his eyes nuzzling his head underneath Vincent's chin. He was also starting to pick up weight too. It wouldn't be long before Vincent wouldn't be able to pick him up without feeling the consequences.

"So you're awake now," Vincent said softly as he carefully scratched a clawed finger against Chip's beak.

"Khew…"

Giving a soft hum, Vincent couldn't help feeling that Chip was good with making him calm down, especially after dealing with the tornado of a mess called Cid. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat."

"Hey, Vincent! Where you at with that damn towel!"

He didn't say anything in response, frowning at the loud voice from downstairs. Grunting, Vincent stopped by the closet on his way back carrying both it and Chip down the steps into the living room. The chocobo didn't seem to mind the extra companion, nipping on the loose thread hanging off the towel. Well it was better than having him tearing up his cloak. He didn't need to add to the holes already in the thing.

"Here." He tossed the towel at Cid smirking slightly with satisfaction when it smacked the pilot right in the face.

"Gee, thanks. Thanks a lot."

Vincent started to open his mouth but snapped his shut quickly, his eyes trailing down Cid's chest as he suddenly remembered why he'd retreated to the safety upstairs in the first place. He didn't have a chance to turn away as Cid looked up at him. He'd been caught in the act, his eyes staring back at Cid's before he turned them away swallowing. Cid had picked up on the look. Then from the way his eyes sparkled to the smug tug of his lips, there was the chance he knew exactly what Vincent was thinking about. But he never commented on the stare, instead moving on as if nothing had ever happened. ...Did Cid know what he was doing to Vincent by walking around like this?

"You know," Vincent started, licking his lips nervously as he kept staring at Cid watching the other perk up more. "Maybe those monsters wouldn't be trying to do anything to you if you weren't always walking around here half naked."

Cid stared back at him for a moment before he sniffed glancing off as if looking for the dumb beasts. "It has nothing to do with that," Cid said folding his arms over his chest, Vincent's eyes sliding down again. "Hell, I bet if you walked around half naked, they wouldn't go after you, despite your girly body."

Vincent glared at him. "It is not a girly body."

"Prove it then," Cid said sounding like a kid daring another kid to do something they probably weren't supposed to do. "Take off your shirt." There was something about the glint in Cid's eyes that made the other man skeptical about the reason for why Cid wanted him to take his shirt off. What exactly would it prove for him to do it? Hell, hadn't Cid caught sight of him some weeks back? He'd even said he had muscles he'd been surprised to see…though that had been through a wet t-shirt.

Grunting and trying to keep from blushing, Vincent ignored his request as he sat Chip down on the floor before heading for the kitchen. Well it was his own fault for mentioning Cid's bare naked chest that he was trying really hard not to think about. He could feel blue eyes following behind him before he became confused by the sounds of boots following behind him quickly. But even hearing that, his only reaction was surprise, tensing as hands from behind grabbed his hips and pulled him back against the chiseled body behind him. By now the beer Cid had spilled on himself had dried up leaving his chest sticky as the towel Vincent had gave him was left abandoned in the living room somewhere.

"C-Cid?"

"Sorry, I can't hold back any fuckin longer," came Cid's whispered response, his chin resting on Vincent's shoulder as his hot breath blew across the exposed skin making the older man shiver. His body was stiff. He was completely unfamiliar and uncomfortable with the sudden show of affection, made worse when he thought about whom it was that was sharing it. "You're killing me." Killing him? Who did he think was the one dying from embarrassment right now?

"What…What are you talking about? " He tried not to look, but curiosity combined with Cid's ambiguous words made Vincent turn his head finding them connecting perfectly with the brilliant blue orbs. Well…this was awkward. The hands on Vincent's hips moved suddenly, sliding underneath his shirt to glide across the skin of his taunt stomach as he was pulled back further into the warmth behind him. His mouth was open behind his cloak either from shock or from the soft gasp that escaped from his shuddering lips. This wasn't good. His blood was rushing through his body heading to places he wasn't prepared to confront just yet.

He was sure he looked a mess right now. What would the others think if they saw this instead of the cool, bad ass, don't take crap from anyone, antisocial Vincent? Honestly, he didn't want to think about it. No, it was more like he couldn't think about it, not with Cid's hands moving up higher towards his-

"Ah…" The sound slipped from his mouth before he could stop it, his eyes half closed almost shutting from the pleasurable feel of Cid's fingers brushing over the small nubs on his chest. That felt good, but it shouldn't have felt good. Damn…his body was burning up even more now, his groin aching slightly to the point he started to squeeze his legs together as he reached back to try and push Cid away from him. The feel of bare skin beneath his fingers made him stop as the blush on his cheeks darkened considerably more. There was no way this was real. This had to be a dream. Otherwise, why was Cid doing this to him? How did this even start to begin with? They went from calling Vincent's body girly to Cid suddenly molesting him right here in the kitchen? Crap…crap why did this feel so good?

Other than moving his fingers to tease the two knobs on Vincent's chest, Cid didn't make a move to do anything else. His fierce eyes stayed focused on Vincent, drowning the ex-Turk in their bright light. The fingers didn't give sign of relenting, Vincent's knees feeling weak as he closed his eyes breathing hard through his partly opened mouth as he leaned back against Cid for the strength to keep standing.

"C-Cid…wh…what…ah…w-wait…s-stop…."

Did he really want him to stop?

"Vincent…." Cid's face had somehow moved closer to Vincent's since then. It would have been easy to just lean back and kiss him. Wait, did he want to be kissed? Did kissing feel as good as it felt to be touched like this? Vincent's eyes opened wider as he felt a hand slip up and grip his cloak pulling it down to reveal the soft, pink lips to Cid as the other leaned closer to him.

"WARK!"

"Ah shit! Stupid bird!" That's all it took to break the magic spell cast over Vincent's body. He was released as the pilot let go of him cursing and rubbing his leg as he glared down at Chip, the little chocobo glaring back and squawking back as he let go of the pants leg he'd been holding in his beak.

There was no second thought, just the need to get away as Vincent rushed off quickly heading for the steps as he tucked his cloak over his lips quickly. He was thankful for his taller legs making it easy for him to outrun the other as he ran ignoring Cid calling him as he went to his room slamming the door shut and locking it. He should have felt sick from what just happened. And the way his heart was thumping in his chest, he felt like he was sick. But he'd enjoyed what happened. And that was the part that scared him. He didn't know what to make of this feeling, this…desire for more. But it was overwhelming and something he felt like he needed a moment to think over. Cid's banging on the door changed that quickly.

"Vincent? Come on, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you away like that!"

"Cid…."

"I…look I guess you know well…" Hesitation…but it was the good kind that made him really want to know what Cid had to say. "I…well…I like you…a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a fuckin hell of a lot."

"…How…how long?" Wasn't that the question he was supposed to ask? He was surprised he could make his voice sound so calm despite the torrent of emotions rushing around inside him.

"Eh…let's see…hmm…some time while we were traveling together? I don't really know. It kind of just…grew on me."

"I see…"

"And….I don' t know." Cid paused before he gave a high sigh leaving Vincent imagining him glaring at the door in frustration. He would have found the mental image funny if it weren't for the situation. "Could you come out now? Talking through the fuckin door isn't easy, damn it."

"Khew?"

"Not you, stupid bird! It's your fault he freaked out and ran off!"

"Wark!"

"Fuck you too!"

Probably one of the most frustrating things about this whole ordeal was the fact that he knew what he sounded like when he moaned now. If that wasn't embarrassing. Worse, now Cid knew too. But at least now that he knew part of Cid's motives, he could be on his guard against him so that no more surprises would happen.

With a defeated sigh he opened the door slowly suddenly finding both Cid and Chip's attention on him as the door creaked open all the way. And with the way Cid was staring at him, he was starting to think that maybe he should just slam it shut again. "Come in…but don't try anything." He tried to sound indifferent even though he could feel the heat on his face. Reaching down, he made sure his cloak was covering his mouth again and used it to wrap around his body using it as a barricade against Cid's exploring hands.

Cid glared down at Chip earning an angry chirp in response. Vincent opened his mouth to reprimand him before the words froze on his lips as Cid pushed his way inside ignoring the angry war squawks as he closed the door in Chip's beak. Cid ignored the angry pecks on the door, looking pretty smug for enjoying such a childish antic.

"That'll show that stupid bird brain who's boss."

When Cid looked up with that look still on his face, Vincent tensed up feeling panicked inside. He backed up bumping into the edge of the bed, his eyes going wide as he fell backwards on the springy mattress. At least that had been changed out recently to a much more comfortable mattress. He sat up quickly looking up seeing Cid locking the door behind him before heading over in his direction. Exactly why did he need to lock the door? Hell, they were the only two here.

That's what was worrying Vincent the most right now. There was no way he'd be safe alone in this room with Cid. But he was surprised to see the other sit on the bed beside him though he was a little too close for comfort causing Vincent to slide over just a bit. He was at a loss of words. After all, what do you say to a guy who just admitted to having a crush on you for a long time and then locks himself inside the room with said crush?

Cid looked over at him once he'd settled on the bed. He frowned when he caught the deer in headlights look on Vincent's face before he shook his head and reached up rubbing the stubbles on his chin. "Geez, stop looking like a chocobo staring at a dragon ready for dinner and calm down."

"I am calm!" Vincent yelled out then closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. Breathe… He wasn't like this. He didn't get excited…loud like this. "I…I am calm." Ok….so he wasn't calm…he lied…so what? Lots of people lie all the time.

"You don't act very calm," Cid said staring at him watching him fidget before he grinned. "Want me to give you a massage?"

"No!" Vincent blurted out then shivered slightly reaching up and covering his lips again glancing away from him quickly. "No, I'm fine. I just need to take a nap, that's all."

"Hopeless, liar," Cid said leaning towards Vincent as the taller male leaned back from him unconsciously lying down on the bed when he did. Vincent tried to move away but those blue eyes managed to freeze him in place. He watched Cid's hand reach up and pull the cloak down revealing his lips hidden beneath. Vincent felt his breath catch in his throat as his heart beat faster in his chest. Chip wasn't there to stop it this time. He couldn't fight it, couldn't stop his eyes from widening when Cid's soft lips brushed against his. Gentle. Sweet. It lit him on fire stealing his breath from him.

He definitely hadn't experienced something like this before though he may have wanted to at one point when he'd been infatuated with Lucrecia, who had pretty much been brainwashed by the power Hojo held over her and her own obsession with science. His eyes felt heavy slipping shut as his lips responded sharing his first kiss with Cid, no his first one ever. Damn, was he really that pathetic? The fire seemed to be building up inside of him, a moan slipping from his lips when he felt Cid's tongue brushing against them before slipping into his mouth tentative, exploring this new unknown region. It wasn't as scary as he'd thought it would be, even if it still felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

His hand reached up, gripping hold of Cid's shirt tugging slightly to pull strength from him not wanting to admit that he wanted more. Right now, with how amazing this felt, he wanted to feel more. He didn't want this to end, to let Cid go even when he felt the other's hands spread his cloak open and start rubbing against his skinny sides.

The pilot broke the kiss panting hard on Vincent's face as he stared down at him, eyes half closed licking his lips as he seemed to savior the kiss. Vincent really wasn't any better, breathing just as hard as he stared up at him still tightly gripping his shirt. "C-Cid…I…."

"Wark! Kheeeeeeww!" Thump. Wait, thump? That wasn't good. The thump had come from downstairs. But Chip's sound had started from upstairs. No, this really wasn't good at all.

"Chip?" Panicking, Vincent pushed Cid out of the way temporarily ignoring how the other grumbled in complaint as he headed to the door. Opening the door, he grew even more worried when he didn't see the little chocobo standing right in front of the door waiting for them. He rushed out into the hall, looking both directions calling out for the little bird before he headed for the steps. He didn't have to go far, fear tingling down his spine. There at the bottom of the steps was the prone body of the chocobo lying there unmoving. "Chip!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…And that's how he got a sprained wing," Vincent finished off apologizing into the phone to Aerith.

"Oh dear…is he ok?"

"He's…fine," Vincent said looking down at the chocobo lying curled up on the bed with bandages wrapped around his wing in a splint. He glanced over at Cid on the other side of the bed watching how he stared down at the chocobo with a frown on his face. Was he still jealous even now? Even after they had… He blushed thinking about the kiss. What exactly had they been about to do? How far was Cid going to go before Chip had fallen? Maybe it had been a good thing despite the pain the little guy had to go through.

Cid looked up suddenly, Vincent tensing up as their eyes met before the former Turk turned away blushing as he continued talking into the phone. "I'll keep you posted on his results. The doctor said it would be a few weeks before we could take the sling off." Yeah, that had been interesting. After the two of them had run around the house freaking out about what to do, Cid finally suggested taking them to the town doctor. And as much as Vincent hated seeing doctors, he admitted it was the right thing to do.

The doctor didn't take long to find out the problem. Probably because after Chip woke up from his unconscious state he started chirping up a storm nonstop like he was in pain. But despite the fact that he was in pain, Vincent was just glad he was alive. He didn't think he could care about a creature. Apparently he'd developed a heart for the little guy. Once he was all bandaged up, Vincent had carefully hugged him apologizing for not being there to protect him from such a dangerous fall. He'd missed the look Cid had given him at his words, or how his eyes seemed to swarm like a storm when a small smile came on Vincent's face.

Three days had passed since then and now he was on the phone explaining to Aerith what had happened. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to, especially since she'd been the one to leave the chocobo there with him. Maybe because she had been a part of Chip's life too? She had been the one to raise him from when he'd first hatched. Was she really ok with letting him stay here with Vincent?

"How are things going with Cid?" Vincent blinked at the question being brought back to the phone conversation.

"They're…going," he said feeling his cheeks heat up again knowing the man was right behind him probably watching him.

"I see…I wonder if he's made any progress."

"…Any progress?"

"Oh! Don't mind me! I'm just talking!" She laughed sounding guilty, not being the best of liars. "Anyway, I'll let you three get some rest! We'll be sure to come visit soon!" She hung up before Vincent could ask anything else. He pulled the phone back glaring at it suspiciously before he sighed and tossed it on the bed towards Cid. It wasn't his phone anyway…not like he had one. Well if he had, things might have been easier such as finding out about Chip and Cid's return.

Turning he sat down on the edge of the bed carefully, reaching down to gently rubbing the top of Chip's head. When the baby bird cooed, Vincent gave a small smile. Did he really need to be so cute?

"Maybe I should fall down the fuckin steps and break a leg so you'll baby my ass too," Cid muttered from the other side of the bed giving a sniff at the air.

"…I'm sorry," Vincent said softly glancing at him nervously. Their eyes met again, Cid giving a sigh as he turned away first.

"Nah, it's ok." Cid said unfolding his arms and reaching down patting the back of Vincent's hand. "The little guy needs you now. I guess my needs can wait a little longer." What needs? Hadn't he just kissed Vincent like there was no tomorrow? Well...that had been three days ago. But still, it was pretty fresh in his mind.

"Thank you," Vincent responded trying to ignore the awkwardness or the warmth Cid's hand left behind.

"Wark!" And he's awake…great.

"Shut up! You're just excess baggage!"

"Kheww!"

"Say that again and I'll use you for chocobo stew you dumbass bird!"

"Wark khew!"

"You're one to talk Mr. 'so clumsy I fall down the fuckin stairs,' idiot bird!"

"Kheee khee!"

"I know you are but what am I?!"

"Kheewwwwww!"

"I am NOT dumber than Yin and Young!"

"…."

Sighing, Vincent glanced over at Cid watching the other glaring down at Chip as the two of them argued. Well there was an easy way to quiet this conversation down. Leaning over the bed, Vincent brushed his lips against Cid's in a kiss gaining satisfaction when he saw Cid's cheeks turn red as his eyes widened. Well at least he wasn't the only one that could be surprised by this. He felt Cid start to smile against his lips and reach up to brush his fingers down the side of Vincent's cheek as the ex-Turk pulled back. They really hadn't bothered to talk about what had happened three days ago, more like Vincent kept avoiding it by pushing things back. He'd been surprised that Cid patiently waited for him and at the same time he was grateful for it. Maybe this whole liking Cid thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

Blushing, Vincent sat back resisting the urge to lick his lips. Damn, why had he been running from this? Well most of that had been Cid's fault anyway. At least with this, he knew they had some kind of a relationship going, though he wasn't completely sure of what kind it really was. Were they moving too fast? Should they slow it down a bit?

"Gotta admit…I'm glad the bird brain came around."

"Hm?" Vincent's eyes narrowed in confusion from his words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I doubt any of this would have happened if Aerith hadn't brought him here. The "you and me "part, I mean." Oh…maybe it was that kind of relationship. "Despite it all, that bird was a damn blessing. Had he not come, I wouldn't have had a good excuses to come to your place despite how damn creepy this building is." Well he could have always just used the excuse that he was helping him fix it up. After all, it still looked like crap.

"Wark!" Chip wobbled down to the end of the bed looking down at the ground like he was contemplating jumping to the floor.

"Damn it, you stupid bird!" Cid got up and walked over pushing him further back on the bed. "Get back before you wind up falling off the fuckin bed and damaging that thick empty head of yours!" Vincent shook his head before he stood up walking down to join Cid at the end of the bed. It was true. Had Chip not come here, Cid wouldn't have had a real reason to stay behind. He wouldn't have gotten jealous. He probably wouldn't have even come here at all. Vincent would have still been stuck inside the quiet mansion alone except for the monsters roaming around.

"I'll go cook some dinner and brings up some greens for Chip," Vincent said leaving the room and leaving his two companions behind him. He might as well do something for the two of them. Besides…it beat eating chili again tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Downstairs the pumpkin monsters floated around oblivious to the fact that Cid was planning a "torch the monsters," party later that night. Yeah, that'd show them. And as for that really perverted and creepy ceiling monster? Oh yeah he'd make a really great spear target to practice his aim. Then what about Yin and Yang? Eh…that'd probably be too creepy to touch. Maybe he'd just let it live as long as it stayed downstairs and kept its creepy ass away from him. Hmmm….Maybe he could just cement the basement entrance so he couldn't come up. Sounded like a good idea to him.

"Cid, stop threatening the monsters," Vincent said sighing as he stared at Cid across the kitchen table finding the other glaring at a pumpkin monster that just floated. Probably didn't help any that the monster looked smug as he stared Cid down. Others started to appear around the kitchen and he was sure he saw one of them actually wink at Cid? That one apparently had a death wish by Vincent's book.

"I will…just as soon as hell comes up and bites me in the ass," Cid grumbled out shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Yeah it was probably about time they started furnishing the fridge with some food. Ugh, he hated grocery shopping, especially since it required him going into the city. He was definitely going to have to take up gardening or something.

"Fine….you can kill some of them," Vincent said thinking about the fact that some had been looking at Chip like he was some tasty piece of meat. He was going to have to teach them a lesson one way or another. "…but no using fires, my guns, or anything else that might destroy the house or hurt Chip."

"Ok ok, you're acting like a nagging wife." Vincent blushed at the words doing his best to ignore the grin on Cid's face from his response. "I'll be back in a bit." Standing, Cid gave Vincent a quick kiss on the lips before darting out of the kitchen. A surprised blush creeped onto Vincent's face before he gave a sigh standing up to clear the table off. He didn't have the heart to tell him that the pumpkins were actually more like ghost than monsters. No matter how much he may try, they'd never die. They'd be back…they always came back. But he'd be ok.

After all, he was Cid Highwind, the best pilot ever.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…What?!"

"…It's green."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Cid…" Vincent frowned looking up from bowl to stare at Cid standing at the stove. This didn't look right. He wasn't going to eat it. "It's chili. It's not supposed to be green."

"Well I added a few extra things," Cid said frowning in return as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's not like it taste bad! Heck, I had some myself before you came downstairs from doing your girly ass grooming!"

"…."

"Wark?"

"Shut up! No one's talking to you to damn bird!"

"Khee!"

"Keep talking and I'll put you outside you stupid yellow turdball!"

"Wark wark wark kweeh warkwarkhehwarkwark!"

"…Shit the little guy's got a foul mouth." Cid grinned rubbing under his nose with a finger like a happy father. "He's finally growing up to not be a wuss. I'm proud. But you're still going in the fuckin dumpster for calling me a-"

"Cid, I'm not eating this," Vincent interrupted pushing the bowl back from him.

"Why the hell not?! You didn't even give it a try, Vince!"

"…It's green."

"Yeah and what's wrong with that? Lots of foods are green."

"…So are lots of poisons."

"Ok fine, whatever." Gumbling, Cid walked over and picked up the bowl carrying it to the sink. "Don't eat it then. Just starve for all I care. It's not like your skinny ass eats anything else anyway."

"There is nothing wrong with being skinny as you say," Vincent replied glaring at his back. "In fact, it makes it easier to slip away from the enemy if the situation calls for it." Well…if you were covered in grease anyway.

"Yeah yeah, anyway…." Cid placed the bowl in the sink before he turned around staring across the kitchen at him. The intense stare was back again making Vincent tense up in alert. That couldn't be good. The last time he'd given a stare like that, he'd ended up kissing the former Turk and trying to molest him.

The other leaned back against the counter folding his arms his chest, his mouth moving even though Vincent wasn't hearing anything he said. Despite the fact that they had been dating approximately a week now, they didn't really do what normal couples did. Everything was pretty much normal except for the small occasions where Cid would steal a kiss from him or surprise him with a certain, enduring comment. But there were some times that another side to Cid tried to get out. It was the side that made Vincent feel like he needed to run and hide. And that was saying something. Luckily Chip was a willing helper in interrupting the mood with his constant banter with the pilot.

In some ways he felt guilty for always finding an excuse to escape from that look or from those touches. He shouldn't have to run from the man. But he always felt like his chest was going to explode the closer he stayed around the man when he became his other self. It was true. His heart always beat so much when Cid did those things like licking his fingers clean or working out in the garden shirtless, sweat sliding down his hot sexy bo-

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" Vincent looked up and almost jumped at the suddenness of finding said sexy body standing right beside him, crotch level with his eyes in fact. Well this wasn't helping the situation any.

"I said since we've started dating and stuff and we're supposed to be like a couple now, wouldn't it be normal if we shared a room?" …He didn't just hear that.

"…Share….a room….?"

"Yeah." Cid broke out into a grin. "I mean despite the fact that we're supposed to be dating, I only really get to see you and be around you when you're like you know….outside your fuckin dark corner. And that stupid bird takes up the rest of your attention so…" Ah, is that what this was about. The attention thing again.

"Wark!"

"Yes, you are a stupid bird you fuckin chicken!"

"Khee!"

"You are too a chicken! You're yellow, got feather, and a small ass bird brain making you a dumb fuck!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrk!"

"What'd you say about my hair?!" Well…this arguing exchange would never change.

Still, he didn't think he was ready to room with Cid yet, if ever. Sure, they were on a lot better terms since they started dating, but it didn't mean he was ready to share everything with the man. As he mentioned before, dating for them wasn't like with normal couples. A date for them was more like walking around the mansion and pointing out what needed to be repaired. Besides, he was still wary of the types of things that always started happening when he was alone in a room with Cid…or in the living room…or the kitchen…and even outside in the garden thankfully hidden from view by the many trees and bushes.

Cid had a thing for wanting to be more…intimate with Vincent. It wasn't just kissing and hugging either. No, he seemed to want something more physical from the way he liked to slide his hands underneath Vincent's shirt while pressing up against him. Not that Vincent complained much when it happened. It was breathtaking…exhilarating. But he wasn't ready for it. It was too new, too unfamiliar to him. He was just barely able to handle being touched by someone else. To have them trying to do even more was a bit bothersome. Still…it did feel good to feel Cid's tongue brushing up against his neck as his hot breath blew against his skin. Maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe Vincent was just afraid of losing control. It would only be a matter of time before he couldn't fight back against it. Somehow he had a feeling Cid knew that too. He needed to avoid Cid as much as possible.

Vincent glanced up at Cid noticing that he was still preoccupied with arguing with Chip then slowly slipped from the chair starting to leave the kitchen.

"Hey Vince, where you going?"

"I'm just going to go take a bath and relax," Vincent said and kept walking even though he felt eyes watching him.

"…Want me to join you?"

"NO!" Vincent turned quickly when he said the word, eyes wide in panic before he forced himself to calm down. Damn it, Cid! "No…I'm fine. I won't be long. Just…stay here and watch Chip."

"Still shy I see," Cid said chuckling, though the sparkle in his eyes didn't disappear. "Well don't take all fuckin day. We still got some things we need to talk about."

"Y…yeah…alright."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sighing, Vincent sunk down into the tub water closing his eyes as he leaned back against it. He didn't get the chance to soak as often as he deserved. Most times it was because he couldn't leave Chip unsupervised for too long, or supervised by Cid either. But he really needed to calm his nerves, especially with how much Cid had teased him this time. At least here he had some privacy. Cid usually left him alone when he took a shower. Though he still locked the door just in case Cid felt like walking on in and using his famous "it was unlocked so it must have been in invitation," line.

He didn't know how he'd act if Cid really did walk in on him. With Cid's personality, he'd probably start picking on him and calling him bony or girly. Then again with the way Cid had been acting lately it was more likely he'd try to do more of those….things. And with Vincent in the bath completely naked and vulnerable aside from his gauntlet, it was likely Cid would succeed with his mission. His body was starting to warm up to the idea of Cid molesting him, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

But despite his words, he thought about it anyway. He started remembering the first time Cid had touched him. It had been a surprise to him that the other was actually sliding his hands over his chest, fingers moving over his hot skin and sliding up further to glide lightly over nipples making him moan out despite himself. Then when Cid had kissed him sliding his tongue into his mouth…Cid…

His heart was starting to race pounding against his chest as he slide both wet hands down his chest. His lips parted in a slight pant before he bit them pinching his nipples between his fingers feeling that they had harden from the cool air hitting them. There was another chill coming from down below. He opened his eyes looking down seeing the head of his cock staring back at him, gleaming wet from escaping the captivity of the water. This was Cid's fault. It was his fault that Vincent was feeling hot like this right now.

Vincent's eyes glazed over as he reached down brushing his thumb over the tip of his cock, biting his lips to keep from making any sounds. When was the last time he'd actually ever touched himself like this? He knew it'd been some time before his encasement. Maybe during his Turk days? Maybe before? So long ago that he couldn't even remember what it had felt like until now. One hand wrapped around his cock starting to stroke it as the other continued to tease the tip, squeezing it closed as he eyes shut as well. He scooted forward so he could lay back comfortably against the back of the tub, lifting his hips up to thrust into his hand. Even if he had done this before, he couldn't remember it being nowhere near this hot, only doing it as a convenience to relieve stress. He felt like he was burning up…and not just because of the hot water.

Panting breaths escaped his lips as he moved his hand faster, the water splashing around his hips as he kept thrusting losing himself to the passionate feel of his hand. He tried not to think about the fact that it was his hand instead pretending that it was Cid doing this to him, intense eyes staring down at him as he watched cockily. Damn, it felt like he just got harder just from that mental image. Why was he feeling like this? Of course, this was Cid's fault. Cid…why…does this…feel so….

"Ah…" The sound escaped him before he bit his lips moving his hand faster ignoring how wet and slick it sounded thanks to the pre oozing out the tip. He could feel the tingling sensation in his stomach knowing that he was getting close. "Cid…." His panting got quicker as he sat up to stroke himself faster needing to release his pent up frustration so bad. He didn't even notice that he was whispering Cid's name out, his eyes clenching shut tighter as the pressure built up in him. "Cid…Cid…I…it's…"

"What the fuck's taking you so long in there, Vince?!" The bang on the door followed by Cid's loud voice jolted Vincent away as he jumped feeling the high quickly receding. Heavy lids opened as his intoxicated eyes flickered to the door in surprise. His chest was heaving rapidly as he swallowed pulling his hand away from the hardness that seemed to throb with impatience "Still alive in there?"

"C-Cid…" Vincent said before clearing his throat of the hoarseness. "I'm fine. I think I…fell asleep." Yeah what a complete lie that was. He stared down at exactly what had been keeping him occupied all this time realizing it hadn't even tried to shrink down in size. Must be what happens when you haven't done it for…how many years now? "I was just getting ready to get out."

There was no response a first. Vincent wondered if maybe Cid didn't believe him, that maybe he was about to knock the door down. Yeah, like it needed any help being more beat up than it already was. Besides, he'd rather not be caught in such a predicament.

"Well hurry the fuck up."

"I'm coming," Vincent said before his cheeks reddened and he quickly stuttered out, "I-I mean…I'll be there in a minute."

There was a hesitant pause that made Vincent wonder if Cid had picked up on what he was doing before the other's voice calmed his thoughts. "Alright. I'll see you downstairs."

"Khew!"

"Yeah I'll fuckin feed you so shut up!"

Vincent sighed with relief when he heard the loudmouth walking away from the door. He glanced down at the water shaking his head with a frown as his cock stared back up at him happily drooling and not at all bothered by the idea that they almost got caught. But with Cid still lurking about, there was no way he could finish it now. Maybe he'd have to once Chip went to sleep tonight. For now, he might as well get it down the old fashion way and take a quick, cold shower. This was going to be one long day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Khew!"

"I said I'd feed you quit rushing me you damn animal!"

"Wark!"

"I'll kick you if I want to!"

Vincent stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he listened to the yelling coming from the kitchen as the two argued. He glanced over at the front door before sighing a little under his breath. Well at least if he had to escape, the front door wasn't too far away. He glanced at the kitchen door. What could Cid want that made him feel the need to want to go upstairs to bang on the bathroom door and interrupt Vincent's private time? Or had Vincent been in their longer than expected. Well…it was a possibility.

"Stupid yellow rug from-oh there you are." Cid seemed to perk up as he stepped out of the kitchen finding Vincent at the bottom of the stairs. "Bout fuckin time you got your ass out of there. I thought you mighta killed over and died you were in there so long. What the heck were ya doing anyway? Grooming again?"

His cheeks reddened at the question as he cleared his throat and tugged his cloak up over his lips choosing not to answer. There was nothing he could say the to answer that. Apparently he'd been in there a long time so Cid had an obvious right to be worried. But he couldn't help smiling a little at that behind the cloak. Well at least it wasn't a lie that he was important in Cid's eyes to some extent. He paused in front of the couch staring down at it. How safe would he be sitting here with Cid still around?

"Either way, you were gone a pretty fuckin long time," Cid continued, talking from directly behind him causing Vincent to turn quickly at the sudden closeness. He shouldn't have been surprised that Cid didn't have a shirt on once again, but he was…and maybe just a little bit hot and bothered as he bit his covered lips and quickly glanced away. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Cid folded his arms staring up at Vincent with a frown. "You're actin like you've seen a ghost or somethin." Well…now that he mentioned it….

Vincent frowned looking towards the kitchen in time to see a floating pumpkin disappear. "…." That couldn't be good.

"Chip…."

"Huh?"

"I need to check on Chip," Vincent said pushing past Cid and heading into the kitchen. He calmed down once he stepped inside watching the baby chocobo lift his head and kweh in confusion, a piece of green hanging from his beak. Thank goodness he was ok. He'd been afraid the ghost had gotten bold enough to try and eat the little thing. The little guy was going to have to learn some self-defense soon. Maybe it was about time to train him how to protect himself.

"Oh I see," Cid said standing at the door and glaring at the chocobo as it ran over and pecked at Vincent's cloak. "Give all your attention to the stupid walking snot ball but when I wanna moment you just up and leave at the thought of the stupid bird brain."

"Kweh!"

"Shut up! I'll call you whatever the fuck I wanna call you!" Cid yelled back looking like he'd almost bit through his cig. Was he really that upset? Vincent glanced over at him frowning slightly. He was definitely getting more and more jealous lately now that he could put a finger on what was bothering Cid all this time. Just a little bit of attention in Chip's favorite and Cid just about blew a lid. Though it was true that Vincent hadn't really spent any time alone with Cid at all. He turned around looking down at Chip seeing the chocobo stare up at him and khew before running back over to finish eating his greens. Maybe he did need to spend some more time with Cid. Maybe he should let Chip stay at Aerith's for a week and-

"You smell nice."

Vincent jumped turning quickly as he stepped back, his eyes wide before he fixed his composure as he stared at Cid not even two feet from him. He looked down reaching up to fix the cloak over his lips and to fight off the nervous jitters flittering through his body. "Of course…I just got out of the shower."

"No." Cid frowned stepping closer trapping him against the wall behind him as he leaned into Vincent's personal space again sniffing. "I mean…you smell really good…and I don't mean the fuckin soap or shampoo you're usin either." Vincent blushed glancing off to the side to avoid looking into the fired up eyes. He tried to ignore the feel of Cid's strong hands on his shoulders or how their bodies were so close he could literally feel the heat wafting off Cid. It didn't help that he was remembering the feel of Cid's hands touching him not that long ago, brushing over his chest and drawing sounds of him he'd never even heard before from himself. Embarrassing.

"Vincent…." The name was whispered out softly from Cid's lips, his blue eyes staring as they seemed to hold a certain glow to them. Vincent felt his heart pounding in his chest despite the fact that he wasn't doing anything strenuous to make that happen. He shifted back against the wall, his cloak sliding down enough to reveal the perfect lips beneath them. He was petrified by Cid's gaze, a gasp escaping when he felt Cid's lips pressing against his. It was gentle like Cid was trying to take care not to scare him off again. But his body screamed for more. Normally he would have tried to find an excuse to take off by now. But with his body the way it was, craving the desire to be touched, he found himself instead leaning forward more kissing Cid harder surprising him into pulling back at the sudden positive response.

"Whoa," Cid said, his voice coming out huskily as he stared back at Vincent. "You'd normally be freaking out by now….you ok?"

Vincent hesitated before looking to the side. "I'm fine," he said. Well so much for that cold shower. A lot of good it did him if he was getting like this again already. "I-I think I'll just go take a nap." Maybe he'd get a chance to take care of his not so little problem while he was at it. He'd definitely have to make sure to lock the door.

He made to move away from the wall but Cid's hands slid down to his waist pressing him back against it as Vincent tensed up going still. Vincent blinked with confusion lifting a brow as he looked up at Cid to see the other looking down at his hips in concentration. What exactly was he looking at? His grip on Vincent's hips tightened as he started to move closer, confusing Vincent on what it was he was going to-

"Ah…." Vincent's eyes closed as he moaned out feeling Cid pressing up tight against him, hard bulge in his pants rubbing against Cid's showing that he wasn't the only one getting turned on. He felt Cid's wet lips pressing against his neck, his eyes opening in shock as he realized what was happening. He tried to reach down to push Cid away but the groan of approval from his touch made his arm turn to jelly. This couldn't be happening, could it? He wasn't letting Cid have his way with him was he?

"Vincent." Cid slid his hand down cupping Vincent's crotch before giving a light squeeze.

"Ah-mm!" Vincent bit his lips quickly to stop the sound from coming out, his eyes squeezing shut. This was the furthest he'd ever let Cid touch him. He wasn't ready for this, to feel Cid touching him like this. But it didn't stop it from feeling good. Still, he should have had better control than this.

As Cid started to squeeze and massage the bulge, Vincent leaned his back into the wall more. His hips pushed out from the wall thrust into Cid's hand at his mercy. He took a chance peek out of his eyes almost feeling like his heart would stop as he saw Cid staring right at him, his eyes looking even more fired up than before. He was really getting into this.

"You're enjoying this….aren't you?" Cid whispered out leaning forward so his forehead rested against Vincent's. The smell of cigarettes and beer reached his nose, but it wasn't an uninviting smell. He was used to it…and right now he was craving it, this scent that belonged only to Cid.

"Cid…I…ahh…." He closed his eyes again as he reached down using his human hand to grab Cid's and press it tighter against his crotch. "M…More…." He peeked up at him and whatever expression Cid saw on his face just seemed to drive him wild.

"Fuck, Vince!" Cid picked him up before he had a chance to figure out what was happening. He carried him over to the table pushing everything off of it leaving a mess on the floor that was quickly forgotten as he laid Vincent down. He didn't even pause as he worked Vincent's cloak free tossing it down behind him, the small chocobo chirping and running to it already tugging it away. He seemed completely oblivious to what was happening a mere few feet away from him.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy." Cid panted staring down at him like a hungry wolf getting ready to eat a juicy piece of lamb. It made Vincent nervous but he also felt some excitement from it too. He'd never done anything like this before with a man. Well, technically he'd never done it with a woman before either. This was all completely new to him. And he hated to admit it but he was looking forward to seeing what Cid would-

"AHH!" His eyes clenched shut as he arched his back feeling warm lips pressing up against his covered cock. It was insane how hard he was. He felt wetness on his crotch thinking that he must have leaked through them and opened his eyes blushing when he saw the pink tongue caressing his crotch like a missed lover. Why had he been running from this? "C-Cid…that…."

"Looks like it's gettin fuckin tight in there, Vince," Cid said having an added husk to his voice, his eyes staying focused on Vincent's crotch making him groan out again. This…this was torture. Tight wasn't the start of how it felt inside his pants. He'd gotten so hard he literally had no room left in the tight pants and it was starting to get uncomfortable. "I think we better take these off if that's ok with you."

"I…y-yeah…I…think…" No, that was a lie. He couldn't think. The only thing he could do was listen, watch, and feel as he heard the buttons being undone on his pants. His tummy tightened up when heard the zipper sliding down barely registering the fact that Cid would soon be seeing a very personal part of him. The thought of being exposed like this only seemed to make him harder as he felt the first tug on his tight pants. He couldn't help lifting his hips to help feeling the pants sliding off as the chill of cool air hit against his the hard piece of meat standing rigid from his body, a mildly glistening wetness shining around it.

"…Fuck, I had a feelin you weren't the underwear type!" Strangely enough, Cid sounded pretty excited about that knowledge.

"Cid…" Vincent tried to say the name with a warning to it, but it was kind of hard to do when he was completely exposed like this. It didn't seem to help that Cid seemed too intrigued with his cock to notice, his finger bumping up against it as he stared literally making Vincent want to blow right there. Gods, this felt like torture.

"Fuck, did I really cause this?"

"C-Cid…." Cid looked up hearing his name, his eyes glazed over as he stared at Vincent seeing the desperation on his face as he leaned back on his elbows to watch the blond. Vincent's cock twitched drawing Cid's attention to it again. He opened his mouth leaning down letting his tongue brush against the head teasing him as a little bit of pre gathered on his tongue. "Ah! C-Cid…" Vincent laid back on the table again swallowing to gather breath. Yeah that cold shower was useless. Ugh were they really doing this on the table they eat on? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this here. He also didn't want to imagine Yin and Yang coming up to visit right at this moment. And then Chip was sitting right there with them even if he wasn't paying attention to them.

"C-Cid…maybe…we…should-ah!" The sound slipped out in the middle of his sentence, his claw digging into the wood of the table as he panted feeling the heat of Cid's mouth surrounding his cock. "C-Cid, wait! Cid, we...ahh…." The words died on his lips as he felt Cid sucking around him stealing his ability to speak. His hips started thrusting up into the warm heat, cock leaking more as he found himself unable to control his actions. It felt so good…why couldn't he stop?

He reached his hand down gripping Cid's hair doing his best to resist the urge to push Cid's head down further on his cock as he panted faster, his stomach clenching up tightly as he felt like he was getting closer the more Cid bobbed his head slurping around him loudly as he hummed.

"C-Cid I'm…I'm going to…." Cid tilted his head back slightly, his lips relaxing around him as he looked up at Vincent. Vincent panted swallowing to catch his breath as he stared back. As Cid continued to stare back, he smirked around the head of his cock before tightening up his lips sucking hard suddenly. "Ah!" Vincent's back came up off the table as his body arched, thick come shooting into Cid's mouth. His body trembled, tense with his orgasm as he felt like he pushed his cock deeper trying to make Cid swallow everything without thinking about it. Cid didn't seem to mind it though as he swallowed down the sticky come before his tongue started working around Vincent's dick cleaning every speck of Vincent's essence he could find driving Vincent crazy at the feel of the tongue still moving on him.

"Cid…ahh…up….we…should go…upstairs…now…."

"Can't stop…not yet…." Cid leaned over him pressing hungry lips to his. "So fuckin hot," he panted out, his tongue licking across Vincent's lips. Vincent moaned out again wrapping his legs around Cid's waist as he stuck his tongue out to meet Cid's, wrestling with him and tasting himself. Even though he'd just come, Cid seemed to be urging him on more. He hugged Cid to him not caring as he felt himself being lifted from the table. He wondered only slightly about where they were going before he felt the soft couch beneath his back, Cid's hands already pushing Vincent's shirt up exposing his chest to the air around them. Well Vincent wasn't any better as he rubbed his hand over Cid's chest brushing across a nipple and earning a gasp as his prize that sounded very enticing.

"Fuck. You're killing me!" Not a fair accusation since Cid was killing him too.

Cid sat up panting heavily, lips slightly swollen from the kiss as he stood up and undid his pants pushing them down. He started to push the light blue boxers down too, but Vincent sat up gripping the sides of them fighting back a blush as he tugged them down. He'd be damned if Cid thought he'd get to do all the undressing around here. Cid's cock popped free bouncing up and down before going still to point straight at Vincent, the other's cheeks reddening as he stared at the pre leaking out the happy tip. He glanced up at Cid finding the other staring down at him before he reached out lightly brushing a finger against the tip getting a little pre on his finger.

Cid moaned out slightly, closing his eyes as Vincent pressed his finger a little tighter against the tip rubbing his finger in small circles over it before wrapping his whole hand around the girth of Cid's cock. Damn…it was harder than it looked as it throbbed in his grip.

"Ah shit…wait…." Cid moaned out even though he started to move his hips thrusting into the pale hand. Vincent bit his lower lip as he tightened his hand starting to stroke the hard piece of meat in his hold. He could feel his own dick hardening again as he watched Cid slowly starting to lose it to his administrations. "Fuck…Vincent…." Panting, Cid reached down resting his hands over Vincent's to stop him, his eyes opening slightly to look down at him. "Fuck, don't make me come yet, Vince." He grinned even though he was still breathing hard as he slowly pulled Vincent's hand away, his cock jumping with frustration. "There's actually somewhere else I'd like to unload…if you don't mind, I mean."

"…Somewhere else?" Vincent frowned not getting the meaning behind his words. What was Cid talking about? Did he want to come in his mouth too or something? After all, it wasn't like he had the same equipment of a woman for them to be able to do that kind of thing, right?

"Here, I'll show you," Cid said kneeling down in front of Vincent on the floor. "Lean back for me and spread your legs."

Vincent blushed slightly as eyed him cautiously. What was Cid up to? When Cid didn't make a move or say anything else, waiting expectantly, Vincent let out a sigh before he leaned back spreading his legs, his head turning to the side to look away out of embarrassment at being in such an open position. Cid better be happy he liked him or this wouldn't be the case. "I don't see what you are planning, Cid."

"Fuckin trust me on this, Vince," Cid said giving him a reassuring smile before his eyes slid down staring low between his legs. "Damn, that looks fucking tight. Gonna have to loosen that up a bit." He stood up without warning already walking away. "Stay put for a second, I'll be right back." Vincent tensed up at his words. Loosen it up a bit? Loosen what up a bit?

"Wait, Cid." But the other was already gone rushing up the steps and leaving Vincent lying there on the couch completely exposed. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the house, otherwise this would be even more embarrassing than it already was. Well…he thought they were the only ones until he remembered the monsters living there and looked around quickly finding a couple of pumpkins staring right at him with that creepy smile on their faces. He reddened as he used his hands to cover his crotch closing his legs slightly and cursing Cid for leaving him alone like this. He also cursed himself for being horny enough that his cock didn't even falter in its apparent hardness.

Movement on the other side of the room caught his attention as he saw Chip coming out of the kitchen dragging the red cloak behind him. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Vincent was lying there exposing his goodies to the world as he dove underneath the cloak turning it into a little fort. Well at least he was ok. Even more importantly, at least he hadn't come over to be nosy. Ugh, how much longer was Cid going to be?

"Alright I'm back," Cid said as he walked down the steps, each decline making his cock bounce around wildly leaving Vincent to completely forget about his predicament as he stared. Why was he focusing on it? And why did he have this strong desire to hold it in his hands again?

"Here we go." Cid stopped in front of him kneeling down again as he stared up at him. "Ok, spread your legs again."

"Cid…what are you planning to do?"

"Something that should make you feel real good in about a second," Cid said as he popped open the bottle in his hand squirting some of the clear substance on his fingers.

"…What is that?" Vincent questioned staring skeptically at the gel. What was he planning on using that stuff for? What exactly was Cid planning on doing to him?

"Do you trust me?" Vincent blinked in surprise at the question, his eyes looking down at Cid's reading the hope in the blue globes. The question seemed pretty important to him. So, did he trust him? Of course he did. Would he have gone this far if he didn't? Did Cid think he didn't?

"…I trust you," Vincent answered frowning slightly. Even if he wasn't sure about what it was they were about to do, he trusted Cid. He trusted this man with his life and his body. That had been established the moment he found he'd falling in love with the blond, no maybe even before that.

"Alright then." Cid smiled but there was something in his eyes that made Vincent think that he didn't believe him. Did he think Vincent was just saying it? He should have known by now that Vincent wasn't the type to lie.

"I do," Vincent said reaching down and cupping Cid's cheeks so the other was looking straight at him. "I trust you. Please continue." Cid stared at him for a moment, his eyes lit with surprise and contentment before he nodded and leaned up claiming Vincent's lips again. The sudden kiss made Vincent dizzy with need as he closed his eyes kissing back instantly. He tensed slightly when a finger rubbed up against his anal hole but slowly relaxed drowning in Cid's unique taste covered with a hint of beer still on his tongue, the scent of cigarettes strong but enticing. He tensed up groaning out in surprise and holding onto the couch as the finger was pushed into him.

"Did that hurt?" Cid asked breaking the kiss as he panted on Vincent's lips.

"No…"Vincent panted back shifting slightly as he forced himself to relax. Granted he hadn't expected this to happen, cheeks red with the thought that Cid's finger was literally in his butt. But it didn't feel bad at all…awkward but not bad. Why was Cid doing this? "It just…felt weird."

"All right…but if it starts to hurt, tell me and I'll stop." He was going to do more? Vincent's lips were claimed again before he could say anything as Cid's finger pushed into him deeper. It was hard to describe how he felt, like something that he craved more of as he shivered trying to push his hips down. Actually it was starting to feel really good, a moan escaping from Vincent's lips as he felt more joining the first stretching him open as they spread wide slowly before Cid twisted them around inside forcing Vincent to break the kiss.

"Ah…Cid…." He moaned slipping his eyes shut as he panted pushing his hips down trying to get them deeper, his fingers gripping the couch harder as he felt the fingers brushing against a spot deep inside of him that made him glad he was sitting down. His cock twitched jumping and glistening wetly from the tip showing Cid just how much he enjoyed this.

"Is it ok if I put it in now, Vince?" Cid nuzzled his nose against his neck giving more force to his fingers as he thrust them deep inside. Vincent nodded groaning his head barely hearing the question until he felt Cid pull his fingers free. Confusion hit Vincent for a moment as he opened his eyes watching Cid grab the tube of gel spreading it over his cock. He didn't get it at first but when he remembered that he'd seen Cid do the same thing to his fingers not long ago his eyes went a little wider as he stared at the difference in size between a finger and Cid's cock.

"…" Was that really going to fit?

"Vincent…." Cid kissed him resting on top of him temporarily distracting Vincent as he lifted the other's shirt up. He broke the kiss to take the shirt off before kissing Vincent again, his fingers sliding over the pale skin exploring the semi toned chest with a hand pinching a nipple making Vincent moan in his mouth. Vincent opened his eyes slightly feeling something poking between his butt cheeks.

He found Cid staring back at him, the intensity brighter than they'd been since this whole thing started. Before he knew what was happen he felt Cid push his hips forward, the kiss broken as Vincent clenched his eyes shut groaning out at the sudden unexpected pain as Cid started to enter him. "Just relax," Cid said gently kissing the corners of his eyes, kissing away tears he didn't even know had slipped free from how hard he'd clenched his eyes shut. He opened his eyes the best he could noticing that Cid had stopped moving as he looked up at him swallowing hard before nodding forcing himself to relax.

The amount he relaxed was enough for Cid to shove his cock in the rest of the way, the sharp thrust making Vincent gasp before he panted hard forcing himself to relax again before the pain started to subside. "Shit…fuckin tighter than I thought it would be." Hovering over Vincent panting on him, Cid looked down at him smiling reassuringly as he brushed his finger against his cheek. "Is it ok if I move?"

"…I…guess so," Vincent said shifting slightly, unconsciously leaning his cheek into the touch trying not to think about the fact that Cid's cock was inside his ass right now.

Cid grunted as Vincent shifted positions tightening around him slightly. "Alright," he said leaning over and kissing at Vincent's neck. "Just tell me if it starts to hurt and I'll pull out. Got it?" Even though Vincent opened his mouth, Cid didn't wait for him to respond as he pulled his hips back and pushed forward driving his cock back into Vincent's hole hard.

"Ah!" Vincent arched his back, his chest brushing against Cid's as he wrapped his arms around him. Whatever Cid was doing to him, it felt good. He could feel when Cid started thrusting harder, his cock leaving Vincent's mouth gaping wide with moans. His body was flushed red, sweat forming on his skin as his cock dripped pre down on his stomach, flopping from every hard thrust into him. "Cid…ah…Cid…"

"Vincent…fuck…." Pulling Vincent against him, Cid flipped them sitting on the couch with Vincent in his lap as he leaned back staring at Vincent through half closed lids, his hands coming to rest down on Vincent's hips guiding him by lifting his hips up and down for him.

"Ah, Cid!" Vincent wrapped his arms around him tighter, the change in position making it feel like Cid was sliding even deeper inside of him. He started to move his hips forward lifting them before coming back down driving Cid even further inside. His cock bounced up and down following his body's actions as he stared down at Cid, embarrassed and yet enjoying the feel of his hard dick hitting against his stomach every time he plopped his butt down on Cid's rigid cock. "Ah! Good! It feels good!"

He was loud, unnaturally loud for him. But he couldn't stop himself. He was lost to the passion that Cid was making him feel. He never would have thought he'd be in a situation like this, being taken by the handsome blond sitting under him pumping into him with every bit of feeling he could muster. Vincent opened his eyes taking notice that Cid was staring right at him as he kept moving his hips pushing them up into Vincent.

"Fuckin' beautiful," Cid whispered out sounding stuck in awe as he kept staring up at him, his hands tightening around Vincent's hips. "Driving me fuckin' crazy."

"You…ah…you too," Vincent panted out as he leaned down resting his hands on Cid's shoulders as he lifted his hips continuing to ride the other man. He pressed closer preparing to give Cid a kiss before a sudden movement caused him to glance over to the side. He frown finding his cheeks heating up when he saw the pumpkin ghosts gathering off to the side watching them like they were performing a show for them. "Cid…."

"Hm?" Cid picked up on the fact that Vincent wasn't looking at him anymore, his eyes following the crimson eyes' line of view to see the monsters floating there. Hell, even the creepy ceiling monster was there too, drooling and watching with the most perverted eyes. That bastard was probably going to die tonight. "Fuckin' monsters…this ain't no free show!"

"Cid…" Vincent said the name again as he sat up starting to slow his hips down, ignoring the fact that he was panting hard and covered with sweat. "Maybe we should…go upstairs."

"Fuck that! We ain't about to stop our fun just cause some perverted monsters want to get some! They ain't gettin none!"

"But Ci-ah!" Vincent held onto Cid's shoulders in surprise as he felt the other thrust his hips up into him hard brushing against a spot inside him that literally made his hole clench up around the hard cock. Strange…that felt way more powerful than when Cid had touched it with his fingers. Cid paused slightly, frowning before he started to grin noticing the flushed cheeks and the way Vincent's cock was twitching and leaking in excitement.

"Hey, looks like I found the spot."

"What…spot…?" Vincent asked glaring at the grin on the other's face. A warning would have been good. Even if it did feel good. Hell, how did Cid even know about these things? What in the world was a spot?

"This spot," Cid said thrusting up into him again hitting into that same spot again turning Vincent into a puddle of goo right on his lap.

"Nnnh!" Vincent bit his lips clenching his eyes shut as he tried to muffle the moans, his grip tightening on Cid's shoulder. He slouched over panting hard in Cid's ear and glanced over at the monsters opening his mouth to dismiss them. The only sound that came out was another loud moan as Cid kept thrusting up into him hard as if he'd been waiting for that moment. "Cid…ah…wait…until…"

"Fuck the monsters," Cid said as he lifted his hips again, his hands coming down to grip Vincent's ass squeezing the soft globes tight.

"Ah!" It was hard to pay attention to the beasts with the way Cid was fucking him. He leaned back enough to be able to kiss the man, lips moving hungrily on the others as he kept pushing his hips down to meet Cid's. He wasn't going to last, not if the leaking from his cock had anything to say about it. But he didn't really mind it, wanting to feel the release as he reached down starting to stroke himself groaning loud as he broke the kiss off. "Cid…not…going to…last much…longer."

"Fuck…I know what you mean." Sitting up, Cid licked his tongue underneath Vincent's chin tasting the salty sweat on his skin before he started nibbling on his jaw. "Come for me, Vince."

Vincent blushed hearing the words, his whole body feeling hot hearing Cid say something like that before he started pushing his hips forward into his hand moaning as his body went taunt, cream shooting free from his tip splattering on Cid's chest running down his stomach. His body grew tight around Cid's cock making the other groan against his neck as he came hard inside of him filling Vincent's butt with a sense of warmth.

"…Fuck." Cid fell back against the couch pulling Vincent down with him as he wrapped his arms around him holding him. Both of them were still feeling the trembling aftereffect of their release, panting hard as they tried to regain their breaths.

"Cid." Vincent sounded tired, his voice mildly hoarse from using it in a way he'd never done before. He felt some of the come sliding out his ass from around his cock and blushed trying not to think about what Cid just did inside of him. It was embarrassing enough that they just had sex. He didn't need to make the feelings even more awkward.

"Fuckin'…amazing," Cid said bringing his lips to Vincent's forehead in a soft kiss. He lifted Vincent's hand seeing the other's come on his fingers before he looked at him and stuck his tongue out licking them clean and tasting Vincent for the second time that day.

"Cid!" Vincent yelled out blushing even more. Make him even more embarrassed why doesn't he?

"What?" Cid blinked looking at him innocently even though there was that cheeky playful look in his eyes. Innocent and Cid just didn't match. "You taste fuckin awesome!" Sighing, Vincent shook his head wishing the blush would go away. He wondered for a moment if he tasted better than Cid's chili but quickly shook the thought away. Bad comparison.

"Cid…." Vincent slowly sat up as he stared down at him. "Do you…really like me?"

"What do you mean like?" Cid replied frowning as he rubbed his hands down Vincent's back comfortingly. "I love you like…well fuck. I just love you. There's no comparing that!"

"I think…I feel the same way," Vincent said as he closed his eyes leaning down to rest his head against Cid's sweaty shoulder. He never knew just resting like this with Cid could be so comfortable. He could literally just fall asleep right here. "And…maybe…sharing a room isn't such a bad idea."

"So you don't mind bunking with me?"

Vincent blushed refusing to move his head to let Cid see the red in his cheeks. "I believe that I've already shared a very private part of my life with you just now. Sharing a room would seem like a little thing to worry about compared to what we just did."

"…Do you regret what we just did?" Cid asked as his fingers ran through Vincent's hair in a very soothing way. He had no complaints. It just felt good.

"…I don't," Vincent hummed out feeling sleep knocking at his door. This sex thing was a pretty tiring event. It was going to take some getting used to. But at least it left him with a good feeling inside. Not literally but…well maybe literally too. Though it was starting to get a little sticky down there. But he had a feeling that Cid was going to want to do this a lot. Not that he could complain about it much since…he actually did enjoy it. "I think…you and Chip are the best things to have happened to me in my second life."

"Wark?"

"We ain't talking to you, you dumb mutt!"

"Khew!" Chip peeked out from under the red cloak before chirping and squawking at Cid. Well at least he didn't find the situation of Vincent sitting on Cid's lap naked as awkward. Though he was just a bird…would he find it awkward? "Wark khew wark wark wark!"

"I know you fuckin' are but what am I, you bitch!"

"…"

Well that was one part of their return he wouldn't miss. But it made him smile as he relaxed starting to fall asleep to the sound of his new lover and Chip arguing together. He wouldn't have it any other way. He peeked his eye open seeing that the monsters were thankfully gone before he turned his head nestling into Cid's neck making himself more comfortable in the other's lap. "Cid….I greatly appreciate you."

"Eh…" Cid blinked at the words before he smiled relaxing back on the couch translating them just perfectly. "I love you too, Vince…but I still think you should try my chil-"

"Tomorrow…we'll talk about that tomorrow." So he'd have enough time to toss out the chili ingredients.

End.


End file.
